Une Sorcière chez les Mages
by NoobZero
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une adolescente sorcière ultra-stressée se retrouvait bloquée dans le monde de Fairy Tail avec son chat ex-sorcier voulant régner sur le monde ? Réponse ici De la magie, de l'humour et tous vos perso préférés sont au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

Cross Over : Sabrina/Fairy Tail

Pitch :

Que se passerait-il si une adolescente sorcière ultra-stressée se retrouvait bloquée dans le monde de Fairy Tail avec son chat ex-sorcier voulant régner sur le monde ? Réponse ici ^^ De la magie, de l'humour et tous vos perso préférés sont au rendez-vous.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ^^

Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis NoobZero (bon je pense que vous l'avez remarquez - -') et je vous propose une fan fiction cross over entre les univers de Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière (la série) et de Fairy Tail (le manga/anime). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez énormément et si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire je ne mords pas (du moins pas depuis un certain temps) ;-)

Quant à ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous verrez que cette fic est bien différente de mon style premier, elle est théâtrale, même si la dimension épique sera présente à sa manière. Par contre l'univers de Fairy Tail n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 2, mais étant assez courts cela devrait arriver assez vite.

Pour situer un peu le contexte de la fic c'est simple :

Sabrina = Saison 2 (elle est au lycée, Kraft est proviseur adjoint, Valérie est sa copine et elle sort avec Harvey)

Fairy Tail = Pas de moment particulier mais disons juste avant l'Arc de l'ile Tenrô

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Titre: Une Sorcière chez les Mages

Chapitre 1: Stress en Série

La neige tombait à foison sur la ville de Westbridge. Une épaisse couche blanche recouvrait tout et tout le monde. Et tandis que de lointains éclairs grondaient avec férocité, les habitants d'une très ancienne et belle demeure vaquaient à leurs occupations. Des occupations peu communes. En effet, ni la maison ni ses résidents n'étaient ordinaires. C'était le foyer des Sœurs Hilda et Zelda Spellman, sorcières de leur état et responsable de Salem Saberhagen. Ce dernier était en apparence un banal chat noir à poil court, mais en réalité, c'était autrefois un puissant sorcier changé en animal pour cent ans par le Conseil pour le punir d'avoir tenté de conquérir le monde.

Mais si l'on met de côté l'usage fréquent de pouvoirs magiques, la fabrication de potions dans un laboratoire tenant dans une mallette de bureau, le chat qui parle, le vortex vers l'Autre-Royaume dans le placard et le passage fréquent de créatures envahissantes, la vie sous ce toit était des plus tranquilles.

La sœur Zelda était assise dans le salon et concentrée sur son ordinateur portable. L'air sévère mais toujours sympathique, elle rédigeait tranquillement un article très sérieux sur un sujet qui la fascinait. Derrière ses lunettes carrées, la scientifique aux courts cheveux blonds semblait sur un petit nuage. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix féminine joyeusement hystérique :

Hilda - Zelda ! Zelda !

L'intellectuelle sembla comme arrachée de force à un doux rêve et soupira profondément. Une autre blonde, un peu plus jeune qu'elle au visage rond jaillit du couloir menant à la cuisine, un sourire béat aux lèvres et une enveloppe multicolore à la main. Elle continua avec énergie :

Hilda - Zelda ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

Zelda - Oh, je parie que si. Répondit Zelda, d'un air faussement joyeux.

Hilda - Ah oui ?

Zelda - Comme tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, tu as décidé de venir m'embêter pendant que je rédigeais mon article attestant de la présence de mini-faille spatio-temporelle dans les Barbes à papa bleus.

Hilda - Dieu sait combien je trouve stupide ton obsession à vouloir faire de ces merveilles sucrés un sujet rasoir mais non, c'est encore mieux !

Le chat de la maison déclara en dévalant l'escalier à toute allure :

Salem - J'ai trouvé. Tu as été invité à un festival de la bière à Las Vegas.

La scientifique répondit avec affliction :

Zelda - Tu as déjà eu des idées viriles et ridicules Salem, mais celle-là bat tous les records.

Hilda - Et il y a plus important que de l'alcool et des casinos dans la vie.

Salem - Al Capone t'aurais abattu sur place pour ces paroles.

Hilda ignora le chat noir ex-prétendant au titre de maître du monde et revint au sujet qui l'avait poussée à déranger avec plaisir sa chère sœur. Elle montra fièrement une grande enveloppe multicolore.

Hilda – Ceci est arrivé à l'instant par le toaster et tu ne devineras jamais ce que c'est.

Salem – Arrête de jouer les présentatrices des oscars et dit le nous.

Hilda ouvrit l'enveloppe en question et la tendit à sa sœur qui s'en saisit et la lut avec un air sérieux que ses lunettes accentuaient. La joyeuse sorcière expliqua gaiment :

Hilda – Comme je nous ai réabonnés au magazine de l'Autre-Royaume nous avons été d'office inscrit à leur tirage au sort annuel et, accroche toi bien : On gagné un voyage pour deux de notre choix ! C'est pas génial ça ?!

Zelda lui répondit avec une voix dénuée de toute euphorie :

Zelda – L'ennui c'est que visiblement tu n'as pas lu la phrase la plus importante.

Hilda – Laquelle ?

Zelda – Celle qui dit que le voyage est offert par l'Agence de Tourisme de l'Autre-Royaume - Section Divertissement.

Hilda – Oh non ! C'est une blague ?!

Hilda reprit la lettre et la relut en exprimant haut et fort sa frustration.

Hilda – Ils n'auraient pas osé ?! Tout le monde sait que l'ATAR-D propose les pires voyages de l'univers.

Salem – Et pour avoir gardé un nom pareil, ils doivent également posséder le pire service Marketing de l'univers.

Zelda – Tu te souviens de la fois où on a voulu partir en vacance et qu'on s'était laissé tenter par leur brochure ?

Hilda – Et comment ! « Une randonné inoubliable sur Aegisia » qu'ils disaient. C'est sûr que je n'oublierai jamais combien son atmosphère acide m'a brûlé les poumons. J'ai failli avoir le cancer et quand je m'en suis plainte, la seul chose qu'ils m'ont répondu était : « Désolé, ce n'est pas compris dans l'assurance. »

Salem – Il parait que leur service s'est grandement amélioré depuis que l'ancien directeur a été enfermé pour contrebande de Plutonium. (Le chat ajouta, inquiet :) Euh… J'espère que vous n'aviez pas pris une de leur navette à cette époque.

Sans prévenir, un magazine parut par magie (et non pas COMME par magie) sur le meuble où était assis le chat noir.

Salem – Bien-sûr ce n'est jamais du saumon qui apparait sans prévenir.

Hilda s'empara du papelard en question et soupira irritée :

Hilda – Et il nous envoie leur magazine en plus. Je vais le jeter dans l'incinérateur de suite.

Zelda – Mais nous n'avons pas d'incinérateur.

Hilda fit un geste de son doigt magique et un bruyant choc métallique résonna.

Hilda – Maintenant si.

Salem – Super ! Tu pourrais me rendre service et me débarrasser de quelques photos de mes ex ? Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais les pattes de chat ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique pour craquer des allumettes.

Avant que Zelda ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sursauta à l'écoute d'un nouveau coup de tonnerre bien plus fort que les autres. Elle demanda avec curiosité :

Zelda – Il y a beaucoup d'éclairs aujourd'hui non ?

Hilda – Maintenant que tu le dis c'est curieux, la météo n'avait pas prévu d'orage.

Salem – Ça, ça ne prouve rien.

C'est alors que la dernière résidente de cet étonnant foyer, une adolescente blonde à la mine hargneuse, entra en claquant violement la porte. Celle-ci tendit violemment son index vers le ciel et d'autres éclairs grondèrent.

Hilda – Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?

Salem – Parce que tu faisais cela aussi la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs le voisin se demande toujours ce qui est arrivé à sa boite aux lettres.

Zelda s'approcha de la jeune fille en demandant, légèrement inquiète :

Zelda – Sabrina ! C'est toi qui provoque cet orage ?

Sabrina –Peut-être ! Pourquoi ?!

La jeune fille en question n'était autre que Sabrina Spellman, nièce d'Hilda et Zelda, étudiante au lycée de Westbridge et, surtout, apprentie sorcière en plein passage du permis de sorcellerie. La lycéenne était généralement très souriante mais aujourd'hui, au vu de la colère dans sa réponse à sa tante, quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas.

Hilda – Calme toi voyons. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Sabrina – Oh rien du tout à part ma vie toute entière !

Zelda – Allons… Je suis sûr que tu exagère.

Hilda – Mais oui, dis-toi qu'il y a toujours des vies plus misérables que la tienne.

Salem – D'ailleurs tu as un exemple très concluant sous les yeux : toi au moins tu ne dois pas faire ta toilette avec ta langue.

Zelda – Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Ça te soulagera de nous parler.

Hilda – Même si les fabricants de boite aux lettres risque de mal le prendre.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas se détendre et déclara :

Sabrina – Ce serait trop long à expliquer et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Hilda – Alors utilisons la formule du Spectateur Sans Complexe.

Zelda – Bonne idée !

Sabrina – Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Zelda – C'est une formule qui permet de voir précisément tout ce qui s'est passé durant la journée d'une personne dans les moindres détails.

Sabrina – Qui a inventé cette formule ? George Orwell ?

Les tantes firent s'asseoir leur nièce sur le canapé du salon en la rassurant :

Zelda - Ne t'en fait pas. Cela ne fonctionne que si c'est la personne concernée qui le lance.

Sabrina – Et c'est une formule courante ?

Salem – Plus depuis l'invention de la télé-réalité.

Zelda se concentra et prononça ladite incantation.

Zelda – « Parce que nous voulons savoir ce qui s'est passé, montré-nous de cette personne son passé. »

Sabrina arqua un sourcil devant cette rime pauvre tandis que le chat de la maison annonça :

Salem – Maintenant je comprends pourquoi on n'a jamais prétendu que les inventeurs de formules lisaient Shakespeare.

La lycéenne pointa la télévision avec son index et l'écran afficha sa chambre.

* * *

Le réveil indiquait sept heures du matin et se mit à sonner. Sabrina appuya dessus pour l'éteindre et se leva difficilement de son lit. Elle se mit debout, traina les pieds et se cogna violemment l'orteil sur le pied du lit. Elle sautilla en se tenant le pied, le visage tordu de douleur, avant de tomber dans son placard ouvert et de se perdre dans ses vêtements. Elle se débattit avec sa garde-robe avec autant de frénésie que si cela avait été des serpents à sonnettes. En se relevant elle se prit les pieds dans une de ses chemises et s'effondra au sol.

* * *

Hilda et Salem riaient aux éclats face au calvaire de Sabrina. Zelda tourna son regard désapprobateur vers eux tandis que l'adolescente déclarait :

Sabrina – Hé ! Ca faisait très mal !

Hilda – Désolé. Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis Vidéo Gag.

Salem – Tu me permets de garder l'enregistrement ? On peut justement se faire un bon pactole à cette émission.

Sabrina saisit un coussin et frappa l'ex-sorcier trop bavard. La journée continuait de défiler à l'écran.

* * *

Sabrina descendit en courant l'escalier. Elle avait mis un temps fou à s'habiller puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un vêtement que Libby, la chef des majorettes du lycée, ne pourrait pas insulter en la voyant aujourd'hui. Elle arriva dans la cuisine où Zelda écrivait sur son ordinateur portable avec une concentration visiblement à toute épreuve. Salem, lui, était assis tranquillement près du toaster.

Sabrina – Tante Zelda ! Est-ce que le petit déjeuner est prêt ?!

Zelda – Hein ? Quoi ? (marmonna-t-elle sans quitter son écran des yeux)

Sabrina – Le petit déjeuner !

Salem – Laisse tomber elle est là depuis hier soir et rien ne l'a fait décrocher… à part son propre estomac. Quel égoïste ! Tout ça parce qu'il parait qu'elle est à deux doigts d'un prix Nobel. De qui se moque-t-on ?

Sabrina – Mais je vais être en retard !

La scientifique dit à voix mi- basse, comme si une partit de son subconscient avait suivi ce qui se passait :

Zelda - Il reste des toasts dans le grille-pain.

Salem – Il y « RESTAIT ».

Sabrina – Quoi ?!

Salem – Tu n'es pas la seule qu'elle a oublié de nourrir. Et c'est premier arrivé, premier servi.

Sabrina – Et où est tante Hilda quand on a besoin d'elle ?

Salem – Je crois qu'elle est partie à une brocante dans la ville voisine. Elle voulait y aller tôt pour prendre la meilleure place de parking et narguer ceux qui soupireront en la voyant faire.

La lycéenne regarda sa montre et beugla en fonçant vers la porte de sortie :

Sabrina – Oh et puis zut J'ai plus le temps !

Salem – Fais attention, ils ont prévu beaucoup de neige aujourd'hui.

Sabrina – Je vois je vais me battre avec une tempête le ventre vide pendant que d'autres restent au chaud ou se moquent des grand mères lève-tôt. Et tout ça pour finir au lycée !

Sabrina finit par s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Salem – Je me demande si j'aurais dû ajouter qu'en plus tout le monde s'en moque ?

* * *

Dans le salon, Zelda exclama avec colère :

Zelda – SALEM ! Je t'avais nourri !

Sabrina – Sale Goinfre ! Tu as mangé mes toasts sans raisons !

Salem – Pour ma défense, je préciserais que ces tartines étaient à moitié brûlées.

Hilda – Il s'est passé quelque chose durant le trajet en bus ou on peut passer ?!

Sabrina – Ca dépend. Tu as envie de voir un gros tas me draguer comme une serveuse de restoroute ?

Hilda – J'ai déjà eu mon quota quand Churchill me courrait après. On avance.

* * *

Sabrina arriva au lycée sous un bombardement de boule de neige. Elle se mit vite à l'abri dans l'établissement en disant : « Je sais maintenant ce que ressentait les soldats de la Première Guerre. » Elle tomba directement sur son amie Valérie Birkhead, qui tirait une tête d'enterrement, comme d'habitude.

Sabrina – Valérie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là dehors ? Ils ne devraient pas se préparer pour les cours ?

Valérie – C'est les élèves de Madame Quick. Sa voiture refuse de démarrer à cause de la neige, du coup elle est absente pour la journée.

Sabrina – Est-ce qu'on était sensés l'avoir aujourd'hui ?

Valérie – Non.

Sabrina – T'aurais au moins pu faire semblant. (Elles poursuivirent leur discussion en avançant dans les couloirs.) Et sinon où est notre exposé de biologie sur les termites ? Je l'avais laissé chez toi pour que tu rédiges la conclusion il me semble.

Valérie s'arrêta d'un coup et, si elle n'était pas aussi complexée, elle se serait surement enfuie en courant. Son regard était remplit de panique, d'inquiétude et d'un soupçon d'envie de se pendre.

Valérie – Oh ! Ecoute Sabrina, j'ai besoin d'être absolument certaine que tu ne vas pas me tuer quoi que je te dise.

Sabrina – Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Valérie – Promet le.

Sabrina – …Bon d'accord. Dis moi tout.

Valérie prit une grande inspiration et raconta son histoire d'une traite :

Valérie – J'étais en train d'écrire dans mon journal intime combien je suis folle de Garrett de l'équipe de Volley-Ball et à quel point ma vie est naze quand sans le vouloir mon coude à heurté notre colonie de termite qui s'est dispersée et quand je l'ai raconté à mes parents ils ont tout de suite appelé l'exterminateur qui a mis notre maison sous quarantaine parce que ma mère a la phobie des termites et notre exposé écrit est encore là-bas ce qui fait qu'on a rien pour aujourd'hui.

La blonde resta figée quelques instants avant de rigoler. Valérie fit de même sans comprendre pourquoi.

Valérie – Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si bien.

Sabrina – Je t'ai promis que je ne te tuerai pas n'est-ce pas ?

Valérie – Oui et tout le monde sait que tu tiens toujours tes promesses n'est-ce pas ?

Sabrina – Evidemment… (Elle perdit son sourire en un millième de seconde) JE VAIS T'ÉCORCHER VIVE !

Maintenant Valérie s'enfuit en courant. Sabrina dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas agiter son doigt de sorcière et transformer son amie en termite et l'écraser. Et alors qu'elle récupérait ses livres dans son casier, elle passa à côté de Libby Chessler qui discutait avec sa troupe de copines lèche-bottes. Et ceux de manière à être entendu de tous afin de montrer à tous combien elle était supérieure aux autres :

Libby - … Et mon père a réussi à m'offrir la robe que je voulais, ça ne m'a demandé qu'une simple menace de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Copine – Tu n'as pas peur que cette menace ne fonctionne plus à force ?

Libby – Le jour où ca arrivera, je n'aurais qu'à le menacer de ne plus le considérer comme mon père. (Elle tourna son regard vers Sabrina) Et si ça peut me permettre d'éviter d'être habillé comme une fêlée, je suis sûr que je trouverais des milliers d'autres trucs.

Le groupe de pimbêches jacassantes s'en alla en riant. Sabrina se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts que ça le matin pour choisir ses vêtements vu que, quoi qu'elle fasse, Libby trouverait toujours un moyen de lui pourrir la vie. Ce qui rajouta à sa frustration. Elle gronda fort et entra finalement dans la salle de classe, où elle s'assit à côté d'Harvey Kinkel. Le pire footballeur du lycée mais sans conteste le meilleur petit ami qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Sabrina – Salut Harvey.

Le jeune homme sembla assez mal à l'aise en parlant à sa copine.

Harvey – Salut Sabrina… Euh… J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Sabrina – Si tu veux savoir où est Valérie, à l'heure actuelle, si elle a un tant soit peu d'instinct de survie, elle doit déjà être au Canada.

Harvey fit un sourire poli malgré son incompréhension et expliqua sa requête :

Harvey – Non en fait… Les copains ont prévu d'aller bombarder le lycée d'Eastbridge avec des ballons plein de toute sorte de trucs demain.

Sabrina – Pas demain comme le Vendredi où on a prévu d'aller au ciné voir Titanic en se goinfrant de popcorn trop sucré au maïs d'origine inconnue quand même ?

Harvey – Et si… Et j'aimerais vraiment y allez si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

Sabrina – Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela un autre jour ?

Le ton d'Harvey se chargea d'une conviction de chef d'état :

Harvey – Impossible, c'est une occasion en or. La pizzeria est prête à nous servir d'alibi si on promène les rottweilers du proprio. Et même si l'idée de devoir apprendre l'allemand en vingt-quatre heures pour être sûr de rester en vie ne me plait pas trop, j'ai super envie de voir les murs d'Eastbridge couvert de tapioca. Cela pourrait bien être le crime parfait !

Sabrina – Je suis sûr qu'Agatha Christie elle-même s'en serait mordu les doigts.

Harvey – Alors tu es d'accord ?

Elle répondit avec ironie :

Sabrina – Oui bien sûr, je trouverais bien des romans à l'eau de rose valant mieux qu'un film de James Cameron avec Leonardo Di Caprio.

Harvey – Oh merci Sabrina ! Je savais que tu comprendrais.

Mais lui n'avait visiblement pas saisit l'ironie dans sa voix.

* * *

Sabrina – Et il n'était que huit heure du matin.

Hilda – J'ai connu des matinées plus joyeuses.

Salem – Tu as déjà pensé à faire une émission avec ta vie ?

Sabrina – Ne sois pas ridicule. Qui regarderait une vie aussi minable ?

Salem – Ceux qui veulent se convaincre que la leur l'est moins que la tienne.

Sabrina soupira un grand coup, elle était trop épuisée pour se mettre à nouveau en colère.

Sabrina – On peut éviter de voir le reste de la journée ? Rien qu'à voir ça je suis deux fois plus déprimée.

Zelda – Oh Sabrina, on a tous nos mauvaises moments.

Sabrina – Des mauvais moments ? Ensuite il y a eu le contrôle surprise d'algèbre, la cafétéria qui a remplacé le steak par une viande dont j'ignore l'origine qui m'a donné des crampes d'estomac tout l'après-midi, et Mr. Kraft qui m'a donné une heure de colle.

Zelda – Pourquoi cela ?

Sabrina – Parce que, selon lui, en tant que proviseur-adjoint, il est le garant de la discipline dans le lycée et que je suis une source d'anarchie à combattre.

Salem – Traduction ?

Sabrina – Il ne supporte pas ma présence… Après il y a eu le F pointé de notre professeur de biologie à cause de notre exposé prisonnier avec les termites, je me suis brûlé en chimie à cause d'un Bec Bunsen défectueux, Libby a réussi à négocier un transfert du budget de la chorale vers celui des majorettes… Négocier voulant bien sûr dire faire les yeux doux à Mr. Kraft. Et puis je suis rentrée sous une deuxième pluie de boules de neiges pour découvrir que les bus se sont arrêtés à cause de la tempête de neige et j'ai donc dû rentrer à pied.

Salem – En provoquant un orage faisant passer Zeus et Thor pour des bambins de maternelle.

Sabrina – Du coup je pense que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « Moment ».

Zelda – Sabrina… Je comprends que tu sois stressée après tout ça, mais en tant que sorcière je dois te prévenir. Tu dois gérer ton stress et ne pas le laisser contrôler tes actes, sinon avec tes pouvoirs tu pourrais provoquer de terribles dégâts.

Sabrina – De quels styles ?

Zelda – Tu as entendu parler de la catastrophe de Toungouska ?

Hilda – Si Boris ne m'avais pas lâchement largué pour cette « Tatiana » ce ne serais jamais arrivé !

Zelda – Tu as surtout de la chance de ne pas avoir fait de victimes, le conseil des sorciers aurait très bien pu te condamner à l'exil ou pire.

Sabrina – Et en plus je dois subir une leçon de morale…

Sabrina s'effondra sur le canapé en soupirant. Zelda et Hilda se regardèrent un instant. Elles devaient bien reconnaitre que leur nièce avait passé une journée affreuse et qu'en l'absence d'Harvey son Week-end devait lui sembler gâché d'avance. Elles voulaient vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle. La mine de chien battu qu'elle tirait leur faisait beaucoup de peine. Zelda eut finalement une petite idée.

Zelda – Ecoute… Il se trouve qu'on a gagné un voyage au choix dans l'Autre-Royaume et, vu tous les efforts que tu as fait ces derniers temps tu mérites un peu de repos.

Sabrina – C'est vrai ?!

Sabrina retrouva un début de sourire tandis que Salem et Hilda regardaient la scientifique avec des mines choquées.

Zelda – Nous avons tout juste reçu le magazine de l'agence d'ailleurs, (elle donna le journal à Sabrina) tu trouveras surement quelque chose.

Sabrina lut la couverture avec surprise :

Sabrina – L'ATAR-D ? Qui a choisi ce nom ?

Salem – Visiblement quelqu'un qui n'étais pas satisfait de son salaire.

Hilda – Zelda ! Je peux te parler une minute ?

Les deux tantes s'éloignèrent un peu et Hilda demanda à voix basse mais fermement:

Hilda – Tu es folle ou quoi ? Cette petite a déjà bien assez souffert je trouve.

Zelda – Elle a besoins de se changer les idées et elle n'a jamais voyagé comme ça dans l'Autre-Royaume. Un rien la divertira. Si on fait attention on doit pouvoir lui trouver quelque chose.

Hilda – D'accord mais je me sens mal de lui faire ça.

Zelda – Tu veux faire ce voyage toi-même ?

Hilda – Ca va mieux maintenant.

Les deux tantes s'assirent à nouveau sur le canapé et tentèrent de conseiller leur nièce du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Elles lui déconseillèrent, discrètement, la randonnée dans les marais de Botulia, la tournée des boîtes de nuit chez les cyclopes (« Ils jettent toujours un coup d'œil où il ne faut pas. » Pensait Hilda) et le musée des curiosités de Palpaga. (« Il font une exposition sur les fourrures de Lama si je me souviens bien. » Se rappelait Zelda dans sa tête.) Finalement, Sabrina tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant pour elle.

Sabrina – Oh regardez : « Une croisière de rêve dans la constellation du Dragon. »

Zelda – C'est parfait cela. Il n'y a rien à part les étoiles là-bas. Tu seras au calme pour le week-end.

Sabrina – Parfait, je prends cela. Ils disent que le prochain départ est demain à 17 heures.

Zelda – Au fait, tu emmèneras Salem avec toi.

Sabrina – SALEM ?!

Salem – SALEM ?!

Sabrina – Mais pourquoi ?

Zelda – C'est un voyage pour deux, et dans l'Autre-Royaume, Salem compte comme une personne.

Salem – C'est intéressant de noter que la bureaucratie des sorciers me traite avec plus d'égard que les habitants de cette maison.

Zelda – Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un chat. Il va surement dormir la moitié du temps et passer le reste au buffet.

Salem – Ou au Casino.

Sabrina – Et vous vous ne voulez pas venir ?

Zelda – J'ai beaucoup trop de travail hélas. Mon article sur les barbes à papas bleu pourrait bien changer la face du monde.

Hilda – Et moi je… J'ai une autre brocante ce week-end.

Salem – D'ailleurs comment c'était ce matin ?

Hilda – Un vrai bonheur. J'ai pu me moquer d'une vieille qui venait exprès de Floride.

Sabrina – Faire des milliers de kilomètres pour venir à une brocante dans une petite ville du Massachussetts… Y en a qui n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire de leur vie. Bon ben dans ce cas je vais faire ma valise.

Sabrina s'en alla joyeusement vers l'escalier, où elle se prit le pied dans le tapis et tomba au sol. Elle se releva comme si de rien n'était en disant « Pense au voyage. Pense au voyage… ». Le chat noir dit alors :

Salem – Vous auriez quand même pu me demander mon avis non ?

Hilda – Allons Salem, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais mieux à faire.

Zelda – Tiens mais d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu de la journée.

Salem – Je triais quelques photos et je cogitais sur où placer mes originaux d'avec Staline. Celles d'avant qu'il ne m'efface, il n'a jamais supporté que je le batte aux cartes.

Zelda – Tu n'es pas le seul à qui il a fait le coup.

Salem – Ça n'en est pas moins vexant.

Hilda – Allons, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu vas manger à l'œil et dormir au calme… En fait comme tous les jours maintenant que j'y pense. Mais heureusement pour nous, tu seras très loin d'ici.

Zelda – Et puis que veux-tu qu'il arrive sur un bateau de croisière stellaire ?

Salem – Si je me souviens bien, la constellation du Dragon est près de la frontière de la zone contrôlée par le conseil des sorciers. Et si nous étions attaqués par des pirates stellaires avides de fourrures de chats ?

Zelda – Tu as vu beaucoup trop de films de science-fiction Salem.

Hilda – Et pas des oscarisés visiblement.

* * *

Qu'avons-nous appris aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'une sorcière stressé, c'est des dégâts assurés.

- Que la téléréalité n'a rien inventé.

- Et que les dictateurs détestent perdre aux cartes.

* * *

Et voilà, un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. Le côté Fairy Tail apparaitra dès le chapitre suivant promis ^^

Vous avez aimé ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à VidayM pour sa review ainsi qu'à tous ceux ayant lu le premier chapitre ^^

Je vous recommande à tous chaudement d'aller lire la Fic de VidayM qui est tout simplement EXCELLENTE^^ L'une des meilleurs du site -)

Les choses vont commencer à devenir sérieuse pour notre sorcière adoré et son ami le chat -)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Espace

Frontière de l'infini

Vers laquelle dérive un petit bateau de croisière.

Si cela vous semble bizarre, c'est que vous n'êtes jamais allé dans l'Autre-Royaume. Pour les sorciers et autres créatures magiques, c'est une chose parfaitement banale. Au même titre que le fait que les aspirateurs sont les moyens de transport les plus courants ou que les Sirènes dirigent des centres de Thalassothérapie bons marchés.

C'est sur cet esquif d'acier que tentait de se détendre Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière. Celle-ci était allongée sur un transat en train de lire à la lumière d'une lampe de bureau très moche. Elle avait espéré voyager sous de magnifiques constellations dans un cadre amusant et relaxant. Seulement elle n'avait pas saisi que voyager dans l'espace, au milieu des étoiles, signifiait logiquement qu'il n'y aurait pas de soleil pour bronzer ou, tout simplement, s'éclairer normalement. De ce fait, le bateau était garni de lampes allumées en permanence. L'ambiance était ainsi plus proche de celle d'un film noir des années 40 que de la croisière s'amuse.

Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures que Sabrina était sur ce bateau et tous ses rêves de vacances étaient tombés en poussières. Elle aimait beaucoup les personnes âgées, son bénévolat dans une maison de retraite en était la preuve flagrante, mais elle avait espéré passer un week-end au calme, loin de tout embêtement. Le cadre poétique dont elle avait rêvée avait été remplacé par des cris d'énervement de grands-pères se plaignant de leurs rhumatismes ou demandant si tel mot existait réellement lors de leurs parties de Scrabble. Lorsqu'elle demanda à Salem pourquoi il y avait autant de vieilles personnes, il lui avait répondu :

Salem – Les voyages de l'ATAR-D sont les moins chers de l'Autre-Royaume. Il est normal que quelques vieillards veuillent en profiter.

Sabrina – Ils ne pouvaient pas allez à Miami comme toute les personnes de leur âge ?

Salem – Ils disent que c'est d'un ennui mortel en cette saison.

Sabrina – C'est sûr qu'avec un pied dans la tombe, ils ne doivent pas avoir envie de précipiter les choses. Et où sont les jeunes ?

Salem – A Miami je crois.

L'humour noir n'était pas une habitude chez Sabrina, mais elle était passée d'une humeur massacrante à une lassitude déprimante. Comme il n'y avait que des personnes âgées, les seules activités proposées par l'équipage, au passage particulièrement impoli ou blasé à déprimer un clown, était le bingo et le bridge. Le chat avait même déclaré lors du petit déjeuner :

Salem – Je n'arrive pas à croire que le casino soit fermé ! Un bateau de croisière sans casino, c'est comme le Nevada sans las Vegas !

Sabrina – Plein de coyotes ?

Salem – Sans intérêt !

En l'absence de lumière revigorante, plongé dans un ennui mortel et entourée de râles affreusement agaçants, le stress de Sabrina ne diminua pas d'un iota. D'autant qu'en plus de tout cela, elle était obligée, ainsi que Salem, de porter une affreuse ceinture, de la taille d'un trophée de catcheur, recouverte de strass rose fluo.

Sabrina – C'est quoi ces trucs ? avait-elle demandée à l'embarquement

Membre d'équipage – Des parachutes magiques. Si vous tombez par-dessus bord vous serez protégés du vide et d'une éventuelle entrée dans une atmosphère.

Sabrina – Eventuelle ?

M.E. – Je ne vous cacherais pas que les chances de tomber au milieu du vide stellaire sont plus grandes.

Sabrina – Et vous avez souvent ce genre d'accident ?

M.E. – Mon cousin aurait pu vous le dire, il était spécialiste dans ce genre de chose…Mais bizarrement ça fait deux ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

La lycéenne tentait alors de tromper l'ennui avec le livre qu'elle devait lire pour l'école : Crimes et Châtiments. De la joie en perspective. Mais lorsque sa fascinante lecture était interrompue, c'était par quelque chose de tout aussi intéressant :

Vieux – Quel mot est-ce que je pourrais former avec un « N » ?

Sabrina – « Ennui » ?

Vieu - …Oh ben non, il me manque un « I ».

La jeune sorcière ne put se retenir lorsqu'un autre grand père lui demanda si elle pouvait lui passer de la crème sur ses cors au pied. Elle s'enfuit en courant, l'air particulièrement dégouté, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à l'autre bout du bateau. Oubliant sa promesse faite à elle-même de ne pas s'approcher du bord, Sabrina s'appuya sur le bastingage, fatiguée et énervée.

Sabrina – Soit je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, soit j'ai été un tyran sans cœur dans une autre vie. Et ça, ce serait plus le truc du chat.

Elle soupira et dit comme si cela consommait ses dernières forces :

Sabrina – Tout ce que je demande c'est un endroit où me reposer… Ou un punchingball pour me passer les nerfs.

La lycéenne s'appuya sur la barrière et contempla un point dans l'espace en dessous d'elle… littéralement... C'est-à-dire une étoile au milieu des centaines d'autres. La constellation du Dragon n'était finalement pas aussi intéressante qu'on le disait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Salem avait passé son temps à ruminer sa colère et à dormir de ci de là sur le navire en se grattant.

Salem – J'espère qu'il y a un endroit spécial en enfer pour celui qui a inventé ces ceintures. Elle me démange plus que le petit pull que Hilda m'avait tricoté. Mais au moins celui-là, je pouvais le déchiqueter à coup de griffe.

Tandis que le chat se baladait dans les couloirs, en maudissant Hilda et Zelda de lui faire rater le dernier épisode des Razmokets, il tomba sur quelque chose qui éveilla enfin son intérêt : un rat faisant sa toilette.

Salem – Oh oh… Ça ne vaut pas le buffet ou les cacahuètes du minibar mais ca pourrait bien me remplir l'estomac… Et tromper mon ennui un moment.

Salem courut alors vers le rongeur en criant « Tayaut ! Tayaut ! ». Le rat vit naturellement le félin lui foncer dessus et s'enfuit à toute jambe. Les deux animaux se poursuivirent à travers tout le bateau. De la salle des machines au casino vide. Le petit animal allait très vite, et même trop vite pour Salem.

Salem – Très bien c'est décidé, une fois que je m'en serais mis plein la panse avec ce rat des champs (ce qui était l'équivalent rongeur pour dire péquenaud.) je me remets à suivre la gym du matin sur canal Sorcier.

Le rat courut alors vers une table roulante, grimpa dessus et passa par un hublot ouvert. Salem, lui sauta directement au travers… Pour retomber directement sur Sabrina penchée sur le bastingage. La lycéenne perdit l'équilibre et hurla en tombant par-dessus bord. Son cri diminua d'intensité au fur et à mesure que la sorcière disparaissait au milieu des étoiles.

Salem, qui, par une audacieuse galipette féline, s'était retrouvé accroché au bord du bateau, la regarda disparaître dans le noir et dit pour lui-même, inquiet :

Salem – J'espère que Ridley Scott disait vrai en déclarant que dans l'espace, personne ne vous entend crier.

Lorsque le chat tenta de remonter, son visage tomba nez à nez avec le rat qu'il poursuivait depuis une heure. Ce dernier le regardait avec un œil qu'on aurait cru étrangement malveillant pour un rongeur.

Salem – Vous savez, je suis un très grand fan du film « La Souris ».

Mais le rat lui répondit ( ?! ) avec une voix grave et méprisante digne d'un camionneur qui fume trop :

Rat – Le rat des champs te dit « Bon Vent ».

A peine le chat eut-il le temps d'exprimer sa surprise que le rat griffa Salem au visage, lui faisant lâcher prise et tomber en hurlant à son tour dans le vide spatial. Le rongeur contempla cette chute avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que le chat et son cri disparaissent dans l'obscurité. Après quoi il s'en alla en chantonnant comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

C'était une belle journée qui suivait son court au Royaume de Fiore. Le Soleil était haut et les bois sentaient bon le printemps. Ce cadre bucolique à en peindre une magnifique toile était cependant brisé par des râles féminins provenant d'une jeune blonde bien proportionnée d'un point de vue strictement masculin. La demoiselle en question hurlait si fort que les oiseaux aux abords du sentier qu'elle et ses amis empruntaient, s'envolait à tire d'aile. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses écoutait les réprimandes de la blonde avec un air agacé trahissant de l'incompréhension quant à l'origine de cette colère ainsi que de la lassitude envers ce spectacle qu'il avait sans doute trop souvent vu.

Lucy - …J'aurais pu partir avec Grey ou Erza, ou même Levy pour changer. MAIS NON ! Il a fallu que je vienne avec toi ! Résultat : Une ruine historique réduite en poussière !

Natsu – On a battu les brigands non ?

Lucy – On était censés leur faire QUITTER les lieux ! Pas DETRUIRE les lieux !

La blonde donnait surement l'impression de détester la tignasse rose au premier abord, mais en réalité ils étaient les meilleurs amis qui soient et ils faisaient partie de la même guilde : Fairy Tail. Si la jeune femme s'était mise à lui hurler dessus, c'était pour une raison parfaitement légitime à ses yeux.

Natsu – Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je te savais pas archéologue.

Lucy – C'est pas ça le problème ! C'est le fait qu'à cause de tes bêtises on n'a pas été payés ! Tu as de la chance que j'aie mis de l'argent de côté en cas d'urgence sinon j'aurais fait comment pour mon loyer ?!

Happy – Tu pourrais te reconvertir dans la pêche. Ça gagne bien et ça ferait du poisson pour moi.

Lucy – ON T'AS PAS SONNÉ HAPPY !

Le petit chat bleu ailé et parlant qui venait de se cacher dans le dos de Natsu était un Exceed très jovial et mignon, lorsqu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi effrayé.

Happy – Lucy est méchante !

Lucy – Tu te caches derrière le responsable.

Natsu – C'est pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur Happy. Il a rien fait.

Lucy – Tu préfères que je passe mes nerfs sur toi ?

Natsu – Heu…

Happy – POURQUOI T'HÉSITES ?!

Et alors qu'elle leur balançait une nouvelle salve d'injures, la constellationiste s'interrompit en percevant un terrible son. Un bruit aigu au volume ascendant. Les trois personnages tournèrent en même temps leurs têtes vers l'origine de ce vacarme, en direction du ciel. Ils virent alors deux comètes roses bonbons s'écraser dans les bois, rovoquant de grosses secousses propres à les faire tomber.

Lucy – C'était quoi ça ?! demanda-t-elle en se relevant

Natsu – J'en sais rien… Mais ça vaut le coup d'aller voir !

Happy – OUAIS !

Lucy – Hé ! Mais attendez-moi !

Le mage de feu et son ami félin étaient bien heureux qu'une nouvelle aventure leur tombe dessus, au sens propre du terme, surtout si celle-ci pouvait leur permettre d'éviter d'entendre Lucy râler. Les trois membres de Fairy Tail coururent ainsi vers le mystérieux lieu du crash sans se douter un instant de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

* * *

Sabrina ouvrit les yeux très lentement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Le choc de l'atterrissage avait été des plus violents après tout, au point qu'elle perde connaissance. Combien de temps ? Difficile à dire. Cela pouvait être une heure comme une minute. Sa vision était trouble.

Sabrina – Ooooh… (râlait-elle) C'est décidé, je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à une agence au nom stupide…

Cette leçon dure mais vitale finalement rentrée, la sorcière se leva doucement. Elle avait encore la tête qui tournait et un relent de nausée lui enserrait la gorge. Lorsque sa vue redevint claire, Sabrina regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un petit cratère au milieu des arbres, la plupart avait été arrachés par la chute.

Sabrina – J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de garde forestier dans le coin. Je risque d'avoir du mal à expliquer ce fatras.

Le fait qu'elle ait pu placer cette petite plaisanterie la rassurait quant à son état mental. La lycéenne essaya de repérer où elle avait bien put atterrir. Le bois qui l'entourait semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Elle qui s'attendait à tomber sur des décors torturés digne de Star Trek, elle était un peu déçue. Mais elle était trop inquiète pour le montrer car, malgré la normalité de la forêt l'entourant, elle ignorait toujours où elle se trouvait. Elle entendit ensuite une voix pas si lointaine et qu'elle connaissait parfaitement :

Salem – Sabrina ?! You hou !

Sabrina – Salem ?! C'est toi ?

Le sorcier félin sortit en courant d'un buisson pour s'asseoir sur un rocher devant elle.

Salem – Ouf te voilà. Et en bon état visiblement.

Sabrina – Dis ça à mon estomac. Cela dit, compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle on a traversé cette atmosphère, ces affreuses ceintures… Tiens ? Où est-elle passée ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elles ne servent qu'une fois et disparaissent. Au moins elles ont bien remplis leur rôle.

Salem – Quelle chance. J'ai eu peur pendant un instant de me retrouver tout seul.

Sabrina – Cette crainte n'est pas partagée. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? (elle s'approcha lentement du félin noir)

Salem – Hein ?

Sabrina – PARCE QUE JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI M'A POUSSE !

La lycéenne attrapa l'animal à la gorge et l'étrangla en le secouant dans tous les sens. Si la Société Protectrice des Animaux était au courant de cela, elle aurait très bien pu porter plainte contre la jeune sorcière.

Celle-ci, prise dans le feu de l'action, ne vit pas l'arrivée de trois mystérieux personnages observant désormais cette scène avec une surprise atterrée. Lorsqu'elle se rendit finalement compte de leur présence, elle se tétanisa pour former le tableau surréaliste d'une femme étranglant son chat dans une forêt. Les acteurs de cette comédie restèrent sans bouger un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Sabrina rigole un petit coup et lâche l'affreux petit chat.

Sabrina - Heu… Bonjour.

Lucy – …Bonjour.

Sabrina observa rapidement les personnes qui venaient de la rencontrer. Mis à part la coiffure rose du jeune homme, et ses vêtements qui ne cachaient pas tellement son torse, ils avaient l'air de jeunes personnes comme elle, parfaitement ordinaire. Elle ajouta à sa liste le chat qu'elle remarqua sur l'épaule de celui-ci en notant sa couleur bleu ciel. La blonde en jupe bleu et dessus blanc semblait la plus ordinaire des trois, si l'on faisait exception du fouet qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

Sabrina ne savait pas trop par où commencer, aussi dit-elle la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

Sabrina – Heu… Excusez-moi, je sais que ça va vous paraitre bizarre mais, est-ce que ce serait possible de savoir où je suis ?

Les personnes se regardèrent avec étonnement avant que la blonde ne prenne la parole :

Lucy – Et bien on est dans le bois au nord d'Oshibana.

Sabrina – D'accord. Et c'est où ça ?

Natsu – Ben… A Fiore qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Sabrina – Très bien. Mais c'est où ça ?

Natsu arqua un sourcil face à cette question qui, associée aux habits de la jeune fille et au cratère dans lequel elle se trouvait, fit naître de la suspicion en lui.

Natsu – Elle est bizarre. Je la crame ?

Il enveloppa sa main de feu. Sabrina hurla aussi fort qu'une gamine de maternelle. Elle voulut pointer son index pour lui balancer un sort mais l'autre blonde fut plus rapide qu'elle et frappa son ami à la tête.

Lucy – MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN TOI ! T'as démolis un château il y a même pas une heure, il faut en plus que tu effraies une étrangère qui ne t'a rien fait ?

Natsu – Mais elle est louche. (dit-il en se frottant la tête sur laquelle une immense bosse fumante était apparue.)

Lucy – Tu l'es cent fois plus qu'elle et en permanence. Est-ce que je te frappe tous les jours pour autant ?

Natsu – Je me pose la question.

Lucy frappa l'effronté une nouvelle fois en grognant de façon bestiale. Le Dragon Slayer termina face contre terre avec deux bosses et Happy le tapotant avec un petit bâton.

Sabrina vit tout ceci dans un état en équilibre entre la peur et l'effarement. La constellationiste se calma en respirant un grand coup et dit à son interlocutrice, sur un ton légèrement blasé :

Lucy – Désolé. Ce type est une vraie tête brûlée et un imbécile de premier ordre.

La lycéenne ne savait à nouveau plus quoi dire. Les émotions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête à une telle vitesse que son esprit était au bord de la crise de nerf, voire de la folie furieuse, ou peut-être de l'évanouissement. Elle dut se concentrer avec la force mentale d'un moine tibétain pour demander calmement mais de manière très tendu :

Sabrina – Comment il a fait ce truc avec le feu là ?

Lucy – Oh ça ? C'est juste sa magie. C'est un mage : le Dragon Slayer du feu.

Sabrina – Un…Mage ?

Natsu - Me dit pas qu'en plus tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un mage.

Lucy – Zut, j'ai pas frappé assez fort.

Natsu - Déjà que tes habits sont un peu louches, là tu serais vraiment un cas.

Sans doute pour que son esprit se focalise sur quelque chose de plus stable, Sabrina répliqua directement et sans hésiter :

Sabrina – Oh ! Venant d'un homme aux cheveux roses bonbons semblant sortir d'une mauvaise pub pour du shampoing, je trouve cette remarque légèrement déplacée.

Cette réplique surpris le jeune homme et fit exploser de rire la blonde au fouet.

Natsu – C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là… (Dit-il, prit au dépourvu.)

Lucy – Tu l'as définitivement cherché Natsu. On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse? Au fait, je m'appelle Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

Sabrina – Enchanté, moi c'est Sabrina Spellman.

Lucy – Ravi de te rencontrer. L'autre malade c'est Natsu Dragneel et le chat, là, c'est Happy.

Natsu – Grr… Salut.

Happy – Salut ! (Dit-il en faisant battre ses petites ailes.)

En se rendant compte, très vite, de ce que faisait le félin bleu ciel, Sabrina perdit d'un coup son calme et, en même temps que Salem qui s'était fait tout petit jusqu'à maintenant, ils hurlèrent :

« CE CHAT VOLE ?! »

Lucy et les autres répliquèrent :

« CE CHAT PARLE ?! »

Sabrina – Bon sang mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?

Natsu – Attend c'était vous les machins roses qui se sont écrasés ?!

Sabrina – Si j'en crois le bunker dans lequel on est et le fait qu'il n'y a pas de golf dans les environs, je crois bien que oui.

Personne ne comprit de quoi elle parlait. Sans penser plus longtemps, Happy demanda :

Happy – D'où est-ce que vous venez ?

Sabrina eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le minou volant s'approcha d'elle. En tant que sorcière elle avait déjà vu des choses étranges mais, bizarrement, elle était toujours surprise.

Sabrina – Environ… de là-haut. (Répondit-elle en pointant au-dessus d'elle.)

Natsu – Tu veux dire du ciel ?

Sabrina – Heu non je dirais… plus haut.

Natsu - De l'espace ?!

Sabrina – Oui tout à fait.

En d'autres circonstances, la jeune sorcière aurait évité de dire une réponse aussi saugrenue. Mais là, fatigué de toutes ces émotions, elle n'eut pas la force de chercher autre chose. D'autant qu'avec le peu qu'elle avait vu, la main en feu et le chat volant, tout lui semblait possible ici.

Elle recula d'un pas et s'inquiéta un peu lorsque Natsu s'approcha d'un peu trop près et la reluqua de haut en bas avec l'air bêtement curieux.

Natsu – Ça veut dire que t'es une extra-terrestre ?!

Sabrina – J'imagine… Tu ne vas pas me faire disséquer ?!

Salem – Hé ! tu fais la queue comme tout le monde ! J'ai une question bien plus importante moi.

Sabrina – Plus importante que de savoir si je vais finir sur une table d'opération ?

Salem – Absolument ! Il y a beaucoup de chat qui parle ici ?

Lucy – Ben… Pas tant que ça mais ça choque pas grand monde. Là on ne s'y attendait pas du tout, juste.

Salem – OH OUI ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me lancer dans la chanson ! O SOLEEEEE MIAOOOOOOOOOOO…

Toute l'assemblé se boucha les oreilles tant la voix était forte et désagréable. Il semblait qu'une flopée d'oiseaux s'était enfuie dès les premières notes. Sabrina l'étrangla à nouveau pour l'interrompre avant que ses oreilles ne saignent. Le chat toussa quand elle arrêta avant de répliquer :

Salem – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois m'y mettre maintenant si je veux que Tom Jones me remette mon Grammy Awards.

Sabrina – Après ce que tu as fais tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop la ramener.

Salem – Ah oui ce n'est pas faux.

Sabrina soupira un grand coup. Natsu demanda alors, avec un air d'enfant joyeusement surexcité :

Natsu – Alors dit nous, c'est comment là-haut ? C'est chouette comment ?

Sabrina – Là-haut, comme tu dis, tu dois te lever tôt le matin pour aller t'enfermer toute la journée dans un endroit que tu n'aimes pas, où on te dit de revenir quand tu n'en a normalement pas besoin et où tous tes amis te laisse tomber pour aller jeter des ballons plein de tapioca.

Natsu – Ca craint à mort chez toi !

Happy – Carrément !

Salem – Alors imaginez ce que c'est quand tu ne peux même pas atteindre la poignée de porte.

Sabrina attrapa le félon félin et demanda aux autres de les excuser quelques secondes. Elle s'éloigna un peu du groupe et déposa son compagnon sur une pierre pour l'interroger à voix pas trop haute.

Sabrina – Où est-ce qu'on est Salem ?

Salem – Si je le savais ça fait longtemps que je serais venu ici, ou que je vous aurais cassé les pieds pour m'y emmener.

Sabrina – Tu nous casse déjà les pieds sans ça.

Salem – Moui bon… La seule explication que j'ai, c'est que nous avons dû tomber en dehors de l'espace contrôlé par le Conseil des Sorciers.

Sabrina – J'ignorais que leur zone d'influence était limitée.

Salem – Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule. Le Conseil n'aime pas trop rappeler qu'eux non plus ne peuvent pas être partout.

Sabrina – Pourquoi ?

Salem – C'est toujours plus impressionnant de faire croire que le grand chef sait tout et voit tout. Un faux effet Big Brother si tu préfères.

Sabrina – Mais qu'est-ce qui les empêches d'imposer leur loi ici ? Après tout il y a de la magie ici également non ?

Salem – Ca dépend des cas si je me souviens bien. Généralement, le Conseil n'autorise pas à aller sur les planètes dont le libre accès pourrait causer trop de problème. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont interdit l'accès à Fromagia par exemple, puisque son exploitation aurait fait s'effondrer les prix fromager.

Sabrina – C'est les français qui en auraient pris un coup.

Salem – Et les Hollandais, n'oublie pas les hollandais.

Sabrina – Et ici ? T'as aucune idée ?

Salem – Non aucune.

La sorcière soupira.

Sabrina – Bon et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Salem – Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, je vais me mettre en quête d'un imprésario et commencer une tournée qui va tout casser !

Sabrina – C'est sûre qu'avec ta voix, il y aura beaucoup de verre brisé.

Salem – C'est toi qui joue les briseuses… de rêve.

Pendant que les deux nouveaux arrivants discutaient, les mages de Fairy Tail tenaient eux aussi un conciliabule.

Natsu – A ton avis de quoi ils parlent ?

Lucy – Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Happy – Je peux les espionner si vous voulez.

Lucy – Ça va pas Happy ? C'est très impoli.

Natsu – C'est vrai Happy. T'imagine si ce sont des extraterrestres important et qu'on les froisse ? On risque l'invasion planétaire.

Happy – Mon dieu ! Tu crois ?

Lucy – On se calme tous les deux. Vous vous faîtes des films là. Je crois que, aussi étrange que cela puisse sonner, ce sont des gens tout à fait ordinaires.

Natsu – Ah ? Tu veux dire qu'on peut les espionner donc ?

Lucy – Non ! C'est toujours impoli !

Happy – Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? On les laisse et on s'en va ?

Lucy – J'en sais rien…

Lucy regarda la blonde et son chat, dont la discussion virait visiblement à la dispute même si elle n'entendait toujours pas ce qu'ils disaient, et elle pensa à voix haute :

Lucy – Ils arrivent d'on-ne-sait-où dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas du tout. Ils sont surement complètement perdus et n'ont nulle part où aller.

Elle les observa un instant avant de finalement s'avancer vers eux sous les regards intrigués de Natsu et l'Exceed.

Sans savoir comment, la discussion était passée d'une réflexion sur la marche à suivre à un rappel sur le fait que Tom Jones ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour Salem, depuis que celui-ci avait bombardé sa boite vocale de demande pour passer en première partie de ses shows, pour finir sur la quantité mensuelle de saumon que le chat ingurgitait.

Sabrina – Y a des fois où on retrouve carrément avec des arrêtes sur les coussins du canapé.

Salem – Ce n'est pas de ma faute si « La croisière s'amuse » ne prend tout son intérêt qu'avec l'apéritif adéquat.

Sabrina – Un thon d'une livre tu appelles ça un apéritif ?

Salem – Je croyais qu'on parlait des saumons ?

Sabrina – C'est pareil.

Salem – Ah non, le thon, c'est devant Titi et Gros Minet !

Sabrina – Que tu regardes toujours à des heures pas possibles…

Lucy – Heu… Excusez-moi ?

La lycéenne et le matou s'interrompirent et regardèrent la jeune blonde. Sabrina la regarda en souriant.

Sabrina – Désolé, on s'est un peu laissé emporter.

Salem – Oui et la Première Guerre Mondiale était une petite dispute de voisinage.

Sabrina fit mine de l'ignorer.

Sabrina – Oublie le, il est toujours comme ça.

Lucy – Si tu le dit. En fait, je voulais savoir si vous aviez un moyen de rentrer chez vous.

Sabrina – En fait… Non. (Le visage de la lycéenne fut marqué par l'inquiétude) Ma magie ne me permet pas de me téléporter d'un monde à un autre, sinon notre placard serait inutile.

Lucy – Le Placard ?

Sabrina – C'est une longue histoire.

Lucy – Attend, ça veut dire que tu fais toi aussi de la magie ?

Sabrina – En effet.

Lucy – Mais alors, tu es comme nous ? Une mage ?

Sabrina – Chez moi, on dit plutôt Sorcière.

Lucy – Vraiment ? Tu peux faire quoi ?

Sabrina – Et bien… ça par exemple.

Sabrina pointa Salem avec son index et le matou se retrouva affublé d'un tutu rose et des mini-ballerines. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf l'intéressé.

Salem – Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des poils de chat et des traces de griffes sur tes vêtements, je t'ordonne de m'enlever ça TOUT DE SUITE.

Sabrina fit disparaître le costume dans l'instant et changea à son tour de tenue pour apparaitre dans une jolie robe noire.

Lucy –WAW ! Tu as le même pouvoir qu'une de nos amies on dirait.

Sabrina – Ah bon ?

Salem – Même dans un monde inconnu tu n'arrives pas à être originale, c'est vraiment pas de chance pour toi.

Sabrina – Tu le veux vraiment ce tutu ?

Salem – Tu les veux vraiment ces poils de chat ?

Sabrina refit apparaitre son jean et son T-shirt rose.

Lucy – Si tu es une Mage, ou une Sorcière peu importe, tu pourrais venir avec nous à la guilde en attendant de trouver comment rentrer chez toi.

Sabrina – Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

Happy – C'est nôtre chez nous.

Natsu – Ouai. C'est là qu'on va tous les jours et que sont nos amis.

Lucy – Sans oublier le maître. C'est un très grand mage. Il pourra peut-être t'aider qui sait.

Sabrina – Sérieux ? Tout s'arrange alors finalement. On vous suit.

Les mages lui répondirent par le sourire. Natsu retrouva son entrain habituel en disant que le train les attendait.

Salem – Hé ! Tu ne comptes pas me faire marcher ?! Je risque de me prendre des échardes dans les coussinets.

Sabrina – Oui mais ça te fera perdre tout ce poids en trop que le poisson t'as fait prendre.

Salem – Alors ça c'est un coup bas !

* * *

Il aura mis le temps mais il est enfin finit ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plait ^^ Faites le moi savoir sans hésiter si ce n'est pas le cas -) Encore merci à VidayM et à mes lecteurs. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour l'attente c'était le délire niveau boulot ^^

Je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs et ne vous embête pas plus longtemps donc ^^

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 

Le train venait d'arriver en gare à Magnolia.

Une troupe composée d'un homme, heureux que la traversée ait pris fin, deux demoiselles blondes, qui semblaient très bien s'entendre, et deux félidés, l'un volant et l'autre gémissant, descendait sur le quai.

Le voyage avait été court mais suffisant pour que Lucy explique les bases de ce monde à Sabrina et pour que cette dernière puisse conclure :

Sabrina – Si j'avais fait ce voyage avant ma dissertation de littérature, j'aurais pu avoir un « A » les doigts dans le nez… La vie est officiellement injuste et sadique.

La constellationiste lui avait expliquée le principe des guildes, ce qu'était une constellationiste, les Exceeds et lui avait parlée de Fairy Tail, qu'elle avait décrite ainsi :

Lucy – C'est sans conteste l'endroit le plus tonitruant, le plus bruyant et le plus dingue du monde.

Sabrina – Pile ce que je cherchais. (Avait-elle dit avec ironie)

Lucy – Mais c'est aussi l'endroit le plus génial et conviviale qui soit.

Sabrina – Tant qu'il n'y a pas de vieux à moustache ridicule qui vous file des punitions stupides, cela me va.

Lucy, étrangement, hésita à l'écoute de cette phrase, ce qui inquiéta la lycéenne. Le mal des transports de Natsu n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait constamment peur qu'il lui vomisse dessus dans la seconde. Et même si elle le cachait, elle était terrifiée en songeant qu'il était possible qu'elle ne puisse jamais rentrer chez elle. Que ferait-elle si c'était le cas ?

Salem, lui, prenait toute cette histoire plutôt bien. Il semblait avoir renoncé à sa carrière musicale, pour l'instant, et discutait avec Happy sur le même ton qu'un vieux bonhomme à un enfant prêt à gober tout ce qu'il lui disait.

Salem – Et quand j'étais humain, je commandais une véritable armée qui m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Les Nations tremblaient devant ma puissance et mon charisme bestial.

Happy – Vraiment ?! Incroyable !

Salem – Moui je sais, cela impressionne toujours.

Happy – Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Salem – Heu… Disons que… J'ai pris ma retraite.

Sabrina était trop occupée à surveillez Natsu et écoutez Lucy pour corriger son idiot de chat. L'arrivé en ville et l'arrêt des nausées de la tête brûlée parvinrent à la calmer un peu.

Elle fut subjuguée devant la beauté pittoresque de Magnolia.

Sabrina – Waw ! On dirait une vraie petite ville européenne.

Salem – Mais sans les touristes chinois.

Lucy – Notre guilde est au bout de cette avenue.

Natsu – Dépêchons-nous ! J'ai hâte de raconter aux autres que nous ramenons une extra-terrestre !

Happy – Aye !

Sabrina – Heu… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais évitez d'attirer l'attention s'il vous plait.

Lucy – Laisse tomber ils sont déjà loin…

En effet, une trainé de poussière indiquait un départ canon, les deux agités était déjà hors de vue. Lucy semblait tristement habituée à ce genre de comportement.

Salem – Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un partir aussi vite depuis le jour où tu as découvert que ta robe préféré était en solde.

Sabrina préféra ne pas relevée. Le trio restant avança calmement en direction de la guilde sans se presser.

Lucy – Inutile de leur courir après, ils sont trop loin maintenant.

Sabrina – Je vois ça, autant essayer de rattraper une Formule un.

Salem – Ou un athlète Jamaïcain.

Les filles et Salem marchèrent ensemble en direction de la guilde, la lycéenne curieuse de voir à quoi elle ressemblerait et redoutant les réactions des membres à son arrivée.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent le bâtiment en question, les visiteurs d'outre-espace n'eurent d'autres réactions que l'émerveillement :

Sabrina – Waw ! C'est immense !

Salem – On dirait mon ancienne maison de vacance dans le Languedoc.

Lucy – Bienvenue à Fairy Tail.

La troupe s'approcha de la grande porte d'entrée. Un fort brouhaha se faisait entendre de l'autre côté.

Sabrina – Heu… Tu crois que Natsu a vraiment raconté que nous sommes là ?

Lucy – Il y a vingt-cinq pour cent de chance que Oui.

Sabrina – Et le reste ?

Lucy ouvrit la porte, révélant une véritable guerre où chaises et tables volait dans tous les sens. Même des supporters sportifs n'auraient pas pût provoquer un tel chaos.

Lucy – Bingo… Quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent de chance qu'il soit rentré si excité que ça a dégénéré en baston avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit à ton sujet.

Sabrina – On dirait la cantine de mon lycée quand nos footballeurs se battent…

Elle esquiva de justesse un fauteuil en hurlant.

Sabrina – Et avec l'équipe de hockey en plus.

Salem – Ne t'en fait pas Sabrina. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de délire lors de mes fêtes de jeunesse à Cuba dans les années 20… 1520, l'ère des pirates si tu préfères. Je sais comment s'en sortir indemne.

Sabrina – Comment ?

Sabrina se prit un tabouret en pleine tête et s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol, les yeux en spirale.

Lucy –SABRINA !

Salem – Euh… En restant vigilant.

Sabrina se réveilla bien plus tard, allongée sur un lit dans ce qui semblait être une petite infirmerie. Sa tête lui semblait avoir été passée à la moulinette, la deuxième fois en une seule journée.

Sabrina – Stupide chat ! La prochaine fois que je le croise, j'en fais de la pâtée pour chien.

Elle regarda autour d'elle lorsque la douleur se calma. Elle avait l'impression de faire la même chose en boucle depuis ce matin : Regarder autour d'elle sans jamais comprendre où elle débarquait. Maintenant qu'elle était au calme, elle avait bien envie de s'allonger sur le lit et faire une vraie sieste bien reposante. Mais son ventre gronda aussi fort que le bulldog du concierge.

Sabrina – Me voilà face à un affreux dilemme : Rester au calme et mourir de faim ou aller manger un morceau entouré de grands malades… Et puis Zut.

Elle se blottit dans la couverture sans hésiter bien longtemps. Elle se détendait pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps.

Quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec une assourdissante brutalité.

Natsu – Bon sang j'espère qu'elle va bien l'Alien !

Happy – Moi aussi.

Natsu – Hé l'Alien ! T'es réveillé ?

Sabrina – …..Non.

Natsu – Zut, ben on repassera plus tard… ATTEND UNE SECONDE ! Tu te fiche de nous !

Happy – C'est pas gentil.

Natsu – Allez vient, tout le monde est impatient de te voir.

Sabrina – Laissez moi do…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Dragon Slayer de Feu la prit par la main et la traîna derrière lui comme un vieux sac de linge sale, sans lui laissez le temps de se levez.

Sabrina – Hééééé ! MAIS SA VA PAS ?! LACHE MOI !

Mais le mage de feu ne l'écoutait pas un instant. Elle se cogna même au détour d'un couloir. Tout cela pour finir dans la grande salle, qu'elle avait vaguement vu un peu plus tôt, soulevée dans les airs par le poignet comme une prise fièrement exhibée par son pêcheur.

Natsu – Hé regardez Tout le monde ! L'extraterrestre s'est réveillé !

Lucy – Natsu ! Sa ne se fait pas de soulever une fille comme du gibier !

Elfman – C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un HOMME !

Macao – N'empêche que c'est un joli petit lot.

Kana – Elle un peu trop jeune pour un vieux croulant comme toi.

Wendy – Elle est blonde comme Lucy.

Mirajane – C'est vrai que ce n'est pas si courant comme coloration.

Gajeel – Elle a l'air faiblarde… Aucun intérêt.

Natsu – Et c'est nous qui l'avons trouvé !

Gray – Où sont tes manières l'Allumette ? T'en parle comme si elle t'appartenait.

Juvia – Gray-Sama est un tel Gentilhomme !

Natsu – Commence par t'habiller avant de donnez des leçons.

Gray – QUOI ?!

Sabrina était envahit par un mélange de honte, de colère et d'épuisement. Ce qui la maintenait dans un état de frustration inexpressible et une atroce confusion. Tout ces regards et ces discutions… sans qu'elle puisse placer un mot… c'était sans doute le moment le plus humiliant de sa vie. Tout allait bien trop vite pour elle.

Erza – Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ?

Une grande dame aux cheveux rouge sang apparut du milieu de la foule qui s'apaisa d'un coup. Mais c'était plus par crainte que par respect, la guerrière dégageant une aura intimidante au possible.

Natsu – Ah Erza, tu es revenu ? Sa tombe bien. On a rencontrez une extra-terrestre.

Erza – Une extra-terrestre ?

Sabrina – Il pense vraiment qu'elle va le croire comme ça, direct ?

La dame à la chevelure de rubis s'accroupit devant la nouvelle venue, les pupilles incroyablement grosses et brillantes.

Erza – Ce serait donc une de ses fameuses formes de vie intelligente peuplant des planètes éloignées… Fascinant.

Sabrina – Ok, soit le niveau de crédulité chez cette femme est astronomique, sois j'ai vraiment une sale tête.

Lucy – J'ignorais qu'Erza s'intéressait aux extra-terrestres. (dit Lucy avec surprise et affliction)

Mirajane – Pour tout t'avouer… Moi aussi.

Sabrina – Dîtes… Si mon avis compte encore un peu, j'aimerai bien qu'on me lâche.

Natsu la regarda, un peu hébété, il ne semblait pas saisir combien ce qu'il lui faisait subir était gênant pour elle. Il finit par simplement la lâcher. Elle tomba sur un parquet plus dur qu'il n'y semblait et se releva aussitôt.

Lucy – Excuse-le, tu as dû remarquer qu'il est très énergique comme bonhomme.

Sabrina – J'ai bien vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il prend le matin ? Du jus 100% naturel de « Je vais vous cassez les pieds à longueur de temps » ?

La totalité de l'assemblé hésita, la goutte au front, ignorant s'ils devaient prendre cela comme une blague ou un fait avéré.

Natsu – Faut que je te dise Erza, elle aussi elle utilise la magie ! Et la même que toi en plus !

Cette réplique pris Sabrina au dépourvu et intrigua Erza qui parut sincèrement curieuse.

Erza – C'est vrai ? Intéressant. Tu nous fais une démonstration ?

Sabrina – Après le trophée, je dois jouer les phénomènes de foire ?

Happy – Oh… Le prend pas comme ça. On s'amuse. Allez Vas-y.

Sabrina soupira un grand coup avant de finalement remuer son index pour se revêtir d'une superbe robe rouge cramoisie. La foule fût conquise, Sabrina entendit même des sifflements dignes de Tex Avery. Elle refit apparaitre ses habit ordinaire en se disant « J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me demander de faire un défilé en plus.»

La guerrière en armure lui demanda droit dans les yeux :

Erza – Dit-moi, tu sais te battre ?

Sabrina – Pardon ?!

Erza – Je n'ai jamais vu de mage utilisant la même magie que moi, si l'on peut dire. Ça m'intéresserai de t'affronter.

« Finalement je préfèrerai le défilé. » Pensa-t-elle en paniquant devant la sincérité de sa demande.

Sabrina – Ce n'est pas possible ! Ma dernière bagarre remonte au primaire !

Salem – Et je précise qu'elle avait perdu.

Sabrina se tourna vers l'origine de la remarque et découvrit son crétin de chat assis sur une table, entouré d'autres félins bizarroïdes. Happy était là, accompagné d'une chatte blanche à l'air snob dans une petite robe adorable, ainsi qu'un gros félin noir avec une affreuse balafre sur un visage rappelant celui d'un mauvais héros de film d'action. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir passer un bon moment autour de quelques boissons.

Sabrina – Alors pendant que certaines se trimballe des migraines à longueurs de temps, monsieur sirote tranquillement dans son coin à ce que je vois.

Salem – Je te jure que j'étais accablé par la honte… Puis la boisson est passée de la paille à ma langue et tout s'est envolé.

Le chat sirota une lichette.

Salem – Ce jus de kiwi est excellent.

Lily – Je confirme.

Sabrina – Et le fait que je pourrais très bien te faire reporter un tutu ne t'inquiète pas plus que cela ?

Salem – Hein ?... Et sinon cette migraine, elle est passée ?

Charuru- Elle me plait bien celle-là. Si seulement Wendy pouvait en prendre de la graine.

Natsu – Elle pourrait rejoindre la guilde tient ! Une Alien à Fairy Tail sa en jetterait un max.

Maître – Allons allons, laissez là un peu respirer. C'est votre Maître qui vous le demande.

Sabrina se tourna vers un vieil homme aussi petit qu'un bébé tenant un grand bâton. Elle avait déjà vu des nains plus grands que ce bonhomme. Mais elle était ravi que quelqu'un prenne enfin son partit. « Finalement l'âge apporte vraiment la sagesse. » Songea la lycéenne.

Maître – Cette charmante jeune femme à sûrement besoin de mes lumières, je comptais lui proposé de venir me parler de son cas dans mon bureau.

Cette phrase, déjà pleine de sous-entendu, fut accompagnée par une tape du bâton du maître sur les fesses de la lycéenne. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sous l'effet de la pression, sans réfléchir un instant, la sorcière lui envoya un formidable coup de pied en beuglant :

Sabrina – J'AI UN PETIT AMI VIEUX PERVERS !

Le petit bonhomme roula comme un ballon de football jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle à une allure folle, détruisant du mobilier au passage. Ce geste tétanisa l'assemblée entière. Sabrina resta quelques secondes à respirer comme un bœuf enragé avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Elle commença à paniquer :

Sabrina – OhMonDieuQu'est-ceQueJ'aiFait ?!

Mirajane – Ne t'en fais pas.

Sabrina – Hein ?

Mirajane – Si tu ne l'avais pas fait ça, sa aurait été Moi.

Sabrina conclut qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir ce qu'il savait qui pourrait l'aider à rentrer chez elle.

Sabrina – J'ignorais que je pouvais frapper si fort… Ce n'est pas désagréable.

Salem – (pour lui-même) C'est décidé, je ne lui parlerais jamais de ses chaussons que j'ai mâchouillé.

Après cet incident, et le maître allongé à l'infirmerie, le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Sabrina discuta avec Lucy et Mirajane de choses et d'autres, pas si différente de celles de chez elles finalement, tandis que Salem roulait des mécaniques devant les autres félins et certains des mages, fascinés par ses exploits, réels et inventés (majoritairement inventés d'ailleurs). A la fin de la journée, il fut finalement décidé, vu que le maître ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, sans doute à cause de l'âge ou d'un rêve particulièrement agréable, que Sabrina passerait la nuit chez Lucy. Salem également.

Les filles passèrent une soirée très agréable, malgré l'invasion soudaine mais prévisible de Grey, Natsu, Erza et Happy, et tout le monde partit enfin se coucher. Sabrina s'endormit comme une masse en moins d'une minute.

A la prochaine -)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque le jour se leva, Sabrina fût tirée de son sommeil par le réveil ultra-bruyant de Lucy.

Lucy – Ah ! C'est encore une belle journée qui s'annonce.

Sabrina – Dodo…

Lucy – Allez vous deux, on va à la guilde avant que les autres ne cassent tout.

On lui répondit avec des voix endormis.

Salem – Et bien part devant, on te rejoint dans deux ou trois heures. Ce lit apprécie trop notre compagnie.

Sabrina – Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le matou.

Lucy – Mais sinon on va rater les heures où le petit déjeuner est servi.

Salem – Quoi ?... Allez Sabrina ! Debout paresseuse !

Le chat lui donna des coups de pattes sur le visage puis la queue sous le nez. Elle finit par se lever en grognant.

Sabrina – Tu ne pouvais pas simplement y aller sans moi ?

Salem – Maintenant que tu le dis…. C'est possible.

La lycéenne soupira et finit par se préparer à partir. Quitte à être réveillée, autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Lucy et ses invités la suivirent jusqu'à la guilde sous un très beau soleil.

Sabrina – Dire que c'est l'hiver à West bridge… J'espère que personne ne me demandera pourquoi j'aurai l'air bronzée à mon retour… Si on rentre un jour.

Lucy – Ne t'en fais pas. Le maître est un grand sage. S'il s'est réveillé, il saura comment t'aider.

* * *

Maître – Désolé petite. Tout ça me dépasse.

Lucy tomba de sa chaise.

Lucy – Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?!

Maître – Hélas non. La magie est une chose puissante et mystérieuse. Avec elle on a pu faire des choses incroyables, même changer de dimension. Mais un sort pour voyager vers un monde à l'autre bout de la galaxie… Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Sabrina faisait une tête de six pieds de long.

Salem – Ça va aller Sabrina ?

Sabrina – Oui bien sûr Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne reverrai plus jamais mes tantes, ou mon père, même si je le voyais très peu, ni Harvey ou Valérie, que je ne me lèverai plus à sept heure du matin pour aller en cours ou aller faire du shopping avant que les boutiques ne soit envahie…

Elle se retint autant qu'elle put, mais au final, la lycéenne s'effondra sur une chaise et fondit en larme. Lucy la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Salem posa une patte sur son genou en disant :

Salem – Allons Sabrina, ce n'est pas si terrible.

Gray – T'as l'air de prendre tout ça plutôt bien.

Salem – Quand on a vécu dans la peau d'un chat aussi longtemps que moi, il ne nous reste plus grand chose à pleurer à part de vieilles balles mâchouillées et un panier à moitié griffé. Même si les dix sardines que mon bookmaker me doit risquent de me manquer un peu.

Lucy et Mirajane passèrent la matinée auprès de Sabrina pour la réconforter. Salem s'était éclipsé à une table avec les Exceeds pour la laisser tranquille. Même lui savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour être casse-pied. Dans l'après-midi, voyant que le moral de sa nouvelle amie ne s'améliorait pas, Lucy eut une idée :

Lucy – Hé Sabrina ! Tu sais ici aussi on peut faire du shopping entre fille. Viens on y va !

Sabrina – Comment… Maintenant ?

Lucy – Mais oui. Allez viens !

La constellationiste tira la lycéenne vers la grande porte. Sabrina l'interrompit un instant.

Sabrina – Attends. Je vais dire à Salem ce qu'on fait juste.

Lucy – Ok je t'attends devant l'entrée.

Sabrina hésitait un peu à sortir aussi vite. Mais Lucy essayait de lui remonter le moral en lui offrant des vêtements, Sabrina se rendait bien compte que Lucy n'avait plus d'argent, vu combien elle en avait fait porter la faute à Natsu. Elle refusait d'être grossière avec une fille aussi gentille… et de laisser passer une occasion d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements. Son arrogant matou s'éloigna de son groupe pour rejoindre sa maîtresse.

Sabrina – Ecoute Salem, Lucy et moi on va sortir un moment.

Salem – Super. Je t'avoue que c'était assez déprimant de te voir comme ça.

Sabrina – Et c'est de la faute à qui si on est coincé là ?

Salem – Heu… Mettons que je n'ai rien dit.

Sabrina – En tout cas on se revoit ce soir chez Lucy. Essaies de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Salem – Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai réussi à convaincre les trois autres d'amener un jeu de carte et du poisson. Je leur ai appris à jouer au Black Jack et on va se faire une partie. Prépares-toi à me retrouver avec une montagne de poisson durement gagnée.

Sabrina – Et si jamais tu perds ?

Salem – J'ai dit que je leur ai appris à jouer, pas à compter les cartes.

Sabrina – C'est ça que t'appelles « durement gagné » ?

Salem – Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois.

Sabrina – …. Tu te laveras bien en rentrant. Je n'ai pas envie que le lit sentent la sardine.

Salem – D'accord Madame « Je n'apprécie pas le Parfum de la victoire ».

Finalement, Sabrina rejoignit Lucy au dehors et les deux blondes partirent en souriant vers les rues commerçantes. L'une avait un sourire de façade et l'autre un sourire sincère. Mais cette dernière espérait bien lui faire faire de même.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur terre, le foyer des Spellman était d'un calme incroyable. Zelda pianotait son article le sourire aux lèvres. La tante Hilda rentra à la maison en criant :

Hilda – Zelda ! Tu peux m'aider à porter notre nouvelle armure au salon ?

Zelda – Tu as acheté une armure complète ?!

Hilda – Je me suis dit que ça ferait joli à côté de notre canon. Alors tu m'aides à l'amener ici ?

Zelda – Et pourquoi tu ne la zappes pas directement ?

Hilda – Mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle si on s'y met à deux.

Zelda – Je vais te montrer ce qui est vraiment drôle.

La scientifique agita l'index et Hilda se retrouva l'instant d'après habillée d'une armure de chevalier si lourde qu'elle en tomba au sol sans pouvoir résister. La chute fût douloureuse.

Hilda – Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi on ne fait aucune activité à deux.

Zelda fit disparaître la tonne de métal du dos de sa sœur.

Hilda – Bon pas grave, je demanderai un coup de main à Sabrina… Oh c'est vrai elle est encore en croisière.

Zelda – Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller la chercher à l'astroport.

Hilda – Parfait, je vais laisser le tas de ferraille à sa place et prétendrait ne pas avoir eu le temps de le déplacer.

Zelda – Tu parles de ton armure ou de ta voiture ?

Hilda – Ça c'est mesquin.

Les tantes partirent ainsi pour chercher leur nièce, sans se douter de ce qui se passerait.

* * *

Lucy et Sabrina s'étaient bien éclatées tout l'après-midi. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et les lampadaires éclairaient déjà les rues. Elles avaient visité toutes les boutiques de vêtement de Magnolia, vidant tout ce qu'il restait dans le porte-monnaie de la constellationiste. Elles regrettaient de ne pas avoir fait les yeux doux à un des garçons de la guilde pour avoir un porteur attitré.

Epuisées par la quantité faramineuse de sacs qu'elles avaient rassemblés, les deux blondes s'installèrent à un petit café pour commander une grosse glace avec le dernier billet de Lucy. Celle-ci était heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire sincèrement sourire sa nouvelle amie. Elle ne s'en était pas faite de nouvelle depuis longtemps et Sabrina pensait la même chose. Tout le monde à West Bridge la voyait comme une folle, et pas simplement à cause des rumeurs que Libby faisait courir sur elle, mais simplement parce que sa vie pleine de magie l'obligeait à faire face à certains imprévus difficilement justifiables en public.

Lucy – C'était vraiment un super après-midi.

Sabrina – Je me suis pas autant éclatée depuis l'inondation du centre commercial.

Lucy – En quoi est-ce amusant ?

Sabrina – Ça l'est quand les articles trempés perdent la moitié de leur valeur.

Les filles rirent ensembles. Sabrina passa un bon moment à faire l'éloge de son petit ami Harvey. Lucy, voyant le chagrin revenir, se dépêcha de prendre la parole :

Lucy – Oh moi je n'ai pas de petit ami tu sais.

Sabrina – Ah bon ? Et Natsu ?

Lucy – Quoi lui ?! Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire qu'on est ensemble ? On n'arrête pas de se disputer et de s'envoyer des trucs à la figure chaque fois qu'il fait une bêtise. Et en plus il ne remarque jamais quand je change de look.

Sabrina – C'est un couple lambda que tu me décris là.

Lucy - Hein ?! Mais ! Que ?! Oh zut regarde : Notre glace a fondu.

Leur montagne de glace n'était en effet plus qu'un petit îlot de vanille dans une mer de chocolat.

Sabrina – Oh je m'en occupe.

La lycéenne bougea son index et, sous une flopée d'étincelles magiques, la glace revint à son état initial. Ce qui fit reculer de surprise Lucy, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Lucy – Co… Comment t'as fait ça ?!

La lycéenne perdit son sourire pour une figure de surprise.

Sabrina – Quoi, tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire ça?

Lucy – Ben non…

Un déclic se produisit dans la tête de Sabrina.

Sabrina – Il faut que j'y aille !

La sorcière partit en courant, laissant la constellationiste abasourdie face à ce qu'elle avait vu et choquée en recevant la note.

Sabrina avait traversé la ville à une vitesse folle pour arriver chez Lucy où elle retrouva Salem… et une montagne de poisson.

Sabrina – Salem je… C'est quoi toute ces sardines ?

Salem – Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne savaient pas compter les cartes.

Sabrina – Peu importe écoute : J'étais au café avec Lucy, on a commandé une glace mais on discutait trop la glace a fondu, j'avais envie qu'elle me parle de son béguin pour Natsu alors pour pas qu'elle change de sujet j'ai par réflexe agité mon index pour faire dé-fondre la glace ce qui l'a surprise du coup ça m'a fait comprendre qu'elle pensait que j'avais qu'un seul pouvoir et si ça l'as surprise ça veut dire qu'elle aussi n'a qu'un pouvoir normalement comme peut-être tout le monde ici et qu'en toute logique, pouvant tout faire cela fait de moi la personne la plus puissante de cette planète.

Salem – Si tu voulais me punir en me donnant la migraine c'est réussi.

Sabrina – Mais ce n'est pas le pire…

Salem – Je n'ai pas assez payé visiblement.

Sabrina – Le pire c'est que… J'adore ça !

* * *

Un petit chapitre pour mesdames et messieurs ^^

Les choses vont commencer à devenir épiques maintenant -)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Salem – Attend si j'ai bien compris… Tu es techniquement la personne la plus puissante de cette planète ?

Sabrina – Exactement…

Sabrina avait une mine à faire peur. Pas dans le style « peur qu'elle soit malade », mais plutôt dans le style « on dirait une psychopathe ». Ses lèvres ne savaient pas si elle devait sourire à pleine dent ou dévoiler une profonde inquiétude. Elle rongeait ses ongles d'une main et tripotait les mèches de ses cheveux avec l'autre.

« Si je joue bien mes cartes je dois pouvoir tirer le gros lot…. Mais est-ce que ce ne serai pas comme profiter de la faiblesse d'une femme ? Si c'est exactement cela. Bon allez je me lance. » Pensa le chat.

Sabrina – Du coup je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois être super contente ? Est-ce que je dois avoir peur de moi-même ? M'enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Est-ce qu'on va vouloir m'enfermer dans une prison glauque ou me disséquer ou pire encore ?!

Salem – Sabrina.

Sabrina – Quoi ?

Salem – Assied-toi.

La lycéenne obéit de suite. Elle était trop paniquée et troublé pour faire autrement.

Salem – Ecoute moi bien et détend toi. Tu es paniqué et c'est bien normal.

Sabrina – J'ai paniqué le jour où il y a eu le feu dans mon casier, là je suis au bord de l'hystérie.

Salem – Moui bon… Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu as plus de puissance que tous ceux qui existe sur cette planète et comme tu ne sais pas quoi en penser, tu as perdu pied. Mais réfléchis un peu et répond à cette question : Qu'est-ce qui a réellement changer ?

La sorcière se figea et arrêta de se ronger les ongles jusqu'à l'os.

Sabrina – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Salem – Voyons les choses avec du recul. Tu n'as ni plus ni moins de pouvoir que tu n'en avais avant. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Sabrina - … Vu comme ça… C'est le fait que maintenant personne ne peut me dire ce que j'ai le droit ou pas le droit de faire.

Salem – Exact. Ni tante ni conseil des sorciers. Tu peux absolument tout faire.

Sabrina – Oui mais quoi ? Et si on le découvre et que l'on veut m'étudier façon Roswell ?

Salem – Tu n'auras qu'à agiter ton index, ce sera de la légitime défense, rien de plus.

Sabrina – Ca se tient. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Salem – Si tu gardes une telle puissance inutilisée tu vas petit-à-petit être frustrée.

Elle hurla :

Sabrina – Oh non j'en ai marre de la frustration !

Salem – Précisément. Alors il n'y a qu'une solution, s'en servir.

Sabrina – Mais et si je faisais du tort à quelqu'un ?

Salem – Tu parles de ces personnes qui n'ont aucune considération pour tes sentiments ? Il suffit de faire attention et qui sais, tu rendras surement service au passage.

Sabrina sembla avoir reçu l'illumination.

Sabrina – Tu as raison… Sa fait trop longtemps que je ne fais pas ce que je veux. Hors il est bien connus que pour être heureux, il faut être sois même.

Salem – Tout à fait.

« Et dire qu'on m'avait déconseillé de joué au bridge avec Freud. » pensa le chat.

Sabrina – Et ce n'est pas comme si j'aillais conquérir ou détruire le monde. Je ne ferais sans doute de mal à personne.

Salem – Bien sûr que non.

Sabrina – Si je corrige quelques tordus au passage on me remerciera même sans doute.

Salem – Ce serai la moindre des choses.

Gray – Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là vous ?

Gray venait d'arriver par on ne sait où, comme à son habitude, il était même déjà affalé sur le fauteuil avec un air parfaitement décontracté.

Sabrina – Tiens salut… Le pervert.

Gray – Comment ça Le Pervert ?! C'est Gray mon nom !

Sabrina – Désolé c'est plutôt ça qu'on retient de toi en premier.

Gray – Pardon ?!

Salem – Et le fais que tu débarque en caleçon n'arrange rien mon pauvre.

Gray – Quoi ?!

Salem – Nous qui parlions de tordu…

Gray – Mais où sont mes vêtements ?

Sabrina – Oh attend je vais arranger ça !

La sorcière agita son doigt magique et, dans un nuage de paillette, le mage de glace se retrouva avec un smoking italien hors de prix. Il était prêt à faire la une de tous les magazines de mode.

Gray – Hein ?! C'est quoi ce truc ?

Sabrina – J'ai pensé que quelque chose d'un peu « habillé » ne te ferais pas de mal.

Gray – Tu te fiche de moi ? Je déteste ces habits !

Sabrina – Je te rends service, c'est tout… En plus faut pas dire ça, t'es plutôt beau garçon avec ça.

Gray – Hein ?! (Il rougit jusqu'à avoir la couleur d'une écrevisse cuite à point)

Sabrina – Mais si tu préfères quelque chose de plus léger, je peux te proposer cela.

Un autre mouvement, un nuage de paillette, et le disciple d'Ul se retrouva en short noir et tee-shirt bleu-marine de football européen.

Gray- Encore ?!

Sabrina – J'hésitais entre ça et celui de Foot américain mais finalement ton allure svelte et athlétique est parfaite pour cette tenue.

Gray – Mais t'as finis de te moquer de moi ?! (hurla-t-il)

Sabrina – C'est pas vrai qu'elle ingratitude. (La lycéenne était offusquée) Puisque tu aimes te balader à poil, tu vas être servis, mais autant que ce soit agréable à regarder.

Gray – Pardon ? (s'inquiéta-t-il)

Sabrina fit un sourire machiavélique, un geste de du doigt et un nouvel élan de paillette fut provoqué.

* * *

Les portes de Fairy Tail s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une Lucy légèrement paniquée. Celle-ci regarda dans tous les sens sans faire attention aux membres de la guilde, la plupart buvant et riant, d'autres cognant et chantant, et certains les quatre à la fois.

Mirajane – Tiens bonsoir Lucy… Il y a un problème ?

Lucy – Vous n'avez pas vu Sabrina ? Elle est partit d'un coup sans me dire où elle allait.

Happy – Je ne sais pas pour elle est mais Salem, lui, on le sait très bien.

Lucy regarda en direction de la voix enfantine de son copain court sur patte et découvrit un tableau bien noir : Trois Exceeds replié sur eux-mêmes, déprimant à en produire une aura inquiétante.

Lucy – Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?!

Happy – C'est lui…

Charuru – Il nous a battus…

Lily – Et même humiliés…

Happy – On a dû porter les sardines…

Charuru – Jusque chez toi…

Lily – Avec lui se pavanant dans la rue…

Lucy – Je n'ai pas tout saisit mais je vous plains mes pauvres…

Natsu – Hey Lucy !

Le Dragon Slayer de feu s'approcha de son ami tout souriant.

Natsu – J'allais me rendre chez toi, on fait la route ensemble ?

Lucy – Pourquoi pas. Sabrina y est peut-être et pour une fois je ne te retrouverais pas sur le canapé en entrant.

Natsu – Et de toute façon ton refus m'aurais pas empêché d'y aller.

Lucy – Comment ose-tu enfoncer le clou ?!

Erza – Parfait je vous accompagne.

Lucy – Toi aussi ?

Wendy – Heu… Et… Et moi ? Je peux venir ? (Demanda la fillette avec timidité) Je n'ai rien à faire ce soir.

Lucy – A part me squatter? Avec Happy et Charuru qui viennent aussi forcément, ça va faire sept personnes. On sera sûrement être à l'étroit mais bon… allons-y…

La blonde soupira un grand coup et ouvrit la marche. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Lucy – Mais maintenant que j'y pense… Où est Gray ?

Natsu – Il est parti en premier, il doit déjà être chez toi.

Lucy – Si on se marche sur les pieds vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre !

En traversant les rues, que le coucher de soleil rendait oranges, Charuru demanda à sa tendre amie :

Charuru – Mais au fait, tu semblais un peu affolée en rentrant. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sabrina ?

Lucy – Je ne suis pas très sûr… Il vaut mieux que je lui demande, je ne voudrais pas qu'on ait des soupçons sur elle pour rien.

Charuru – Comme tu le sens.

L'équipe finit par arriver au domicile de la constellationiste. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne vit pas l'ombre de sa nouvelle amie.

Lucy – Sabrina n'est pas là… Ni Salem.

Happy et Charuru soupirèrent de soulagement.

Lucy – Sa m'inquiète là.

Wendy – Et où est Gray ?

Lucy – Ah bah oui c'est vrai. Il n'est pas là non plus.

Natsu – On va pas le regretter.

Lucy – Non bien sûr…

Wendy – C'est gentil pour lui ça. (Dit-elle la goutte au front)

Lucy – Mais c'est quand même bizarre.

Erza – Oh regardez !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Erza, qui avait trouvez un adorable félin. Une boule de poil blanche si mignonne qu'on n'avait qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais son regard renfrogné et colérique poussait à y réfléchir à deux fois.

Lucy – Encore un chat ? Mais c'est une véritable invasion.

Le chat miaula fort, très fort, et à maintes reprises.

Wendy – Tiens… On dirait que ce chat veut nous dire quelque chose…

Erza – Tu crois ? C'est rare un chat aussi malin.

Le chat retenta de communiquer… en vain.

Wendy – Désolé Minou mais on ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

Lucy – Happy, essai de savoir ce qu'il veut nous dire.

Happy – Aye !

L'Exceed bleu se mit face au chat qui re-miaula en bougeant les pattes. Happy semblait concentré.

Happy – Désolé, je ne parle pas le chat.

Lucy – TU SERS À RIEN !

Happy – Ouinnn ! Lucy est méchante !

Natsu – Sois sympa, c'est un Exceed pas un simple chat.

Lucy – Il aurait dû le dire de suite.

Le chat couleur albâtre semblait énervé, et même prêt à exploser de rage. Ce qu'il fit en sortant les griffes et attaquant sauvagement le canapé de Lucy.

Lucy – MON COUSSIN !

La blonde saisit un sceau d'eau froide et la vida sur le félidé qui cria et devint un tas très laid de poils mouillés.

Natsu – D'où tu le sors ce sceau ?

Lucy – Je l'avais prévu au cas où Salem ferait un truc pareil.

Happy – REGARDEZ !

Ce fut la consternation quand le groupe entier découvrit que les griffes du chat avait écrit le mot « GRAY » en déchirant le tissu.

Wendy – C'est dingue !

Erza – Tu sais où est Gray petit ?

Le chat se remit en colère et attaqua à nouveau le fauteuil.

Lucy – MAIS ARRETE AVEC MES MEUBLES ! (dit-elle en l'aspergeant à nouveau.)

Le choc fût encore plus dur quand ils virent que le félin avait écrit : « MOI ».

Lucy – Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Gray, c'est vraiment toi ?!

Le chat en question, trempé jusqu'aux os, approuva de la tête.

Natsu – Et comment on saurait que c'est lui et pas juste un chat bien dressé ?

A cela, le félin répondit en se jetant à la figure du Dragon Slayer toute griffe dehors. Une terrible bataille s'en suivit. Le visage de Natsu se recouvrit de griffure tandis qu'il luttait tel un catcheur professionnel face à un des lions du Zoo.

Lucy – Plus de doute possible c'est bien lui.

Erza – Qu'est-ce qui a bien put lui arriver ?

Le Gray à quatre pattes interrompit son combat et sortit les griffes. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Lucy le menaça avec le regard d'un Dieu en colère sur un faible mortel.

Lucy – Touche encore à mon mobilier et je te transforme en carpette !

Gray, effrayé, renonça de suite. A la place, Wendy, qui avait eu une petite idée, lui passa l'encrier de Lucy et du papier. Gray tenta de tracer des lettres avec ses pattes pleines d'encre. Ce fut difficile, et le résultat ressemblait au devoir d'un élève de maternelle, mais il parvint à marquer le mot : SABRINA.

Lucy – Quoi ?! C'est Sabrina qui t'as fait ça ?!

Natsu – Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu peux faire ça toi Erza ?

Erza – Non. Absolument pas.

Natsu – Alors comment Sabrina aurait pu le faire elle ? Si elle l'avait fait changer de fringues j'aurais compris mais là…

Ces mots rappelèrent à Gray de mauvais souvenirs, la séance d'essayages forcée ainsi qu'une phrase que Salem lui avait balancé de haut sur un ton théâtralement angoissant : « Bienvenue dans MON cauchemar. Miahahahaou ! »

Lucy se rappela de la glace au petit café et de la surprise qui en avait suivi. Elle raconta alors cet évènement à ses amis. Ce qu'ils en conclurent les inquiéta un peu.

Erza – Tu penses qu'elle a plus de pouvoir qu'on ne l'imaginait.

Lucy – Peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait elle-même vu sa réaction.

Wendy – Et elle aurait transformé Gray en Chat ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle était si gentille.

Natsu – Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de lui demander. Où elle peut être maintenant ?

Erza – Difficile à dire.

Lucy – La nuit est tombée, elle ne va pas rester dehors tout de même… La seule chose à faire c'est la chercher.

Gray le chat miaula fort.

Happy – Je parie qu'il a dit : « Et l'obliger à me rendre mon apparence normal ! »

Charuru – Facile comme déduction.

Erza – Très bien. Dans ce cas on va se séparer et….

Une grosse explosion se fit entendre.

Natsu – Finalement on devrait la trouver vite.

Lucy – Tu crois vraiment que c'est elle…

Erza – On va vite le savoir.

La totalité du groupe sortit de l'appartement… Laissant Gray seul et consterné sur le canapé. Mais finalement l'adorable Wendy eut la gentillesse de se rappeler de lui, rentrer et l'emporter dans ses bras avant d'aller trop loin.

* * *

A l'astroport, sur l'un des quais les plus miteux qui soit, Hilda et Zelda attendaient leur nièce. Elles étaient très irritées et commençaient à s'impatienter. Elles espéraient partir très vite de cet amas craquant de planches pourrîtes et de son stock puant de caisses à sardines. Le deuxième semblant prêt à faire s'effondrer le premier sous leurs pieds.

Zelda – Sa fait une heure qu'on attend.

Hilda – Elle a peut-être perdu Salem et le cherche.

Zelda – Si elle avait perdu Salem, elle serait déjà là et seule.

Hilda – Pas faux. Alors je ne sais pas… Un problème avec la valise ?

Zelda – Si tu veux jouer aux devinettes, libre à toi… Oh il y a un membre d'équipage, suis moi.

Hilda – Sans problème, si un autre de ses vieux marins dégoutants m'approche je sens que je vais avoir le mal de mer sans la mer.

Les dames s'approchèrent d'un homme rude en uniforme bleu, celui-ci fumant une pipe dont jaillissait des petites bulles.

Zelda – Excusez-moi….

Marin – Oui ?

Zelda – Notre nièce n'est toujours pas descendu du bateau et…

Marin – Attendez… C'est une plainte ? (son visage se figea d'angoisse)

Hilda – Heu… Peut-être.

Le marin lâcha sa pipe et se jeta du quai dans le vide sidéral. Son hurlement retentit un long moment tandis que les deux femmes le voyait s'éloigné avec stupéfaction. Hilda déclara avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

Hilda – Je dis à peine un mot et les hommes me fuis déjà ?

Ce fut un autre vieil homme, déplaçant un tonneau, qui lui répondit.

Vieux – C'est à cause de la prime. Depuis que l'ATAR-D nous a retiré la prime qu'on touchait chaque fois qu'un passager se plaint, les membres d'équipage préfèrent se jeter par-dessus bord plutôt que de devoir subir les jérémiades des touristes.

Zelda – Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?

Vieux – Vous avez déjà écouté un touriste se plaindre de vos services ?

Zelda – Non.

Vieux – Alors rien ne vous permet de nous juger.

Zelda – Mais il va s'en sortir tout de même, non ?

Vieux – Oh vu l'angle de la chute, au mieux il tombe sur Mars, au pire chez mon ex-femme.

Hilda – Bon et sinon, on peut monter à bord ?

Vieux – Non.

Hilda – Mais je vous le demande poliment. (Insista-t-elle)

Vieux – Madame, cela fait trente ans que je bosse sur ces quais et je n'ai jamais laissé entrer une seule poulette de ma vie.

Les tantes furent offusquées par ces propos de vieux loup de mer.

Zelda – Oh ! C'est parfaitement scandaleux ce que vous dîtes !

Le bonhomme lâcha d'un coup son tonneau et se jeta à son tour dans le vide, hurlant à plein poumon.

Hilda – Sa sonnait comme une plainte, je confirme.

Zelda – Il l'avait cherché… Et j'espère qu'il tombera chez son ex-femme.

Les deux tantes montèrent ensuite à bord du paquebot de croisière.

* * *

Les mages de Fairy Tail couraient le plus vite possible vers l'origine de l'explosion. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit avant d'y être. Si c'était vraiment Sabrina qui avait fait cela… Ils ne savaient justement pas ce qu'ils feraient. Elle avait eu l'air si gentil et drôle. Ils furent vraiment tristes pour elle quand le maître lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais les siens. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. Ils finirent par atteindre le lieu en question : une place qu'ils connaissaient bien, éclairée par de beaux lampadaires et disposant d'une fontaine… En temps normal.

En effet la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en arrivant fut le tas de pierre qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait carrément explosée en mille morceaux. Autre détail notable : Il n'y avait personne. Il n'était pourtant pas très tard.

Lucy - Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Wendy – Là-bas ! Regardez !

Le groupe regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait la fillette qui tenait le pauvre Gray félinisé. Elle pointait un petit café dont l'une des tables était occupée par une blonde apparemment très décontractée. Les mages s'approchèrent d'elle en courant. Ils découvrirent également que toutes les tables étaient servies, certaines étaient même renversées. Comme si tout le monde s'était enfui au beau milieu du repas. A la table où elle s'était installée, les jambes croisées, Sabrina buvait avec une paille quelque chose d'inconnu, marron et mousseux, dans un gros récipient cylindrique tandis que Salem était en train de dévoré un plat de pâtes aux saumons abandonné et à peine entamé.

Lucy – Sabrina ?

Sabrina – Oh Salut vous. Comment ça va ?

Erza – On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Sabrina – Ce qu'il se passe ? Oh rien, je voulais cette table mais elle était déjà prise. J'ai demandé poliment, en précisant que j'étais vraiment sur les nerfs, mais ils ont refusés. J'ai donc dû sévir pour qu'il me laisse m'asseoir.

Wendy – En faisant exploser cette fontaine ?!

Sabrina – Que voulez-vous il faut faire fort pour être entendu de nos jours.

Salem – Et vous devriez nous remerciez franchement, cette fontaine était d'un moche pas possible.

Sabrina – Il y a de ça aussi… Après ils sont tous partit en courant. C'est devenu très calme. Enfin l'avantage c'est que je peux savourer mon Milk Shake au chocolat tranquille.

Natsu – Ton quoi ?

Sabrina – Un truc de chez moi.

Natsu – Comment tu as pu l'avoir si c'est de chez toi ?

Sabrina sembla réfléchir une seconde.

Sabrina – Mmmh… De la même façon que je vais me prendre une grosse glace à la fraise.

Elle fit un geste vif de l'index et, dans un nuage de fumée, apparut une gigantesque coupe remplit de glace rose. Il y en avait assez pour nourrir tout un régiment de filles aux cœurs brisées.

Les mages de Fairy Tail sursautèrent de surprise. Salem, lui, rouspéta :

Salem – Ben et moi ? J'ai pas le droit à une glace.

Sabrina – La liste des choses auquel tu n'as pas droit est infinie. Mais comme je me sens d'humeur charitable….

Elle lui fit apparaitre une petite glace à la cerise avec une ombrelle.

Salem – Vive Sabrina, c'est toi la meilleure.

La lycéenne semblait ravie du compliment et commença sa montagne de sorbet.

Lucy – A…Attend. Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? Et pour Gray, c'est toi aussi ? (demanda-t-elle en pointant le chat à la mine renfrognée)

Sabrina – Oh le pervers, je l'avais pas vue tiens. Je suis sûr qu'il est content maintenant. Lui qui déteste les vêtements il n'aura plus à en porter. A moins que l'un d'entre vous est une passion pour les chats déguisés mais c'est une autre affaire ça.

Erza – Donc c'était bien toi.

A l'écoute de la phrase de Sabrina, Wendy porta Gray à bout de bras, le regarda avec curiosité, lui faisant de même ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Enfin, il s'inquiéta en voyant ses yeux éclatant. La petite avait en tête mille-et-un costume avec lesquels il serait adorable.

Erza - Mais comment c'est possible ?

Sabrina – Je suis une sorcière. Je fais de la magie mais pas comme vous. Moi, je peux littéralement faire tout ce que je veux.

Il fallut un instant pour que le sens littéral de cette information leur parvienne au cerveau.

Groupe – TOUT ?!

Sabrina – Ouaip, absolument tout. D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de mettre de la musique.

Salem – Ce cadre me rappelle mes folles soirées à Vienne au XVIIème Siècle. A cette époque au moins on savait s'amuser… et se servir d'une fourchette. Puis-je te recommander un peu de Mozart ?

Sabrina – Bonne idée.

Sabrina agita le doigt et une pluie d'étincelles fit apparaitre un trio de violoniste jouant un air relaxant. Cela acheva d'épater les mages de Fairy Tail, et de les effrayer un peu par la même occasion. Même le plus puissant des mages qu'ils connaissaient était incapable de faire tout ce qu'elle faisait, encore moins avec une telle facilité. Cela semblait être un simple jeu pour elle.

Sabrina – Bon maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai une glace à savourez.

Erza – Attend un peu… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Sabrina – Si tu parles de Gray, cet ingrat petit exhibitionniste l'avait cherché. En plus regarde-le, il est mignon comme ça.

L'intéressé beugla des miaulements à vous vriller les oreilles en s'agitant dans les bras de Wendy, qui commençait à avoir du mal à le retenir.

Sabrina – Qu'est-ce qu'il dit Salem ?

Salem – Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que parce que je suis un chat je parle forcément leur langue.

Sabrina – Excuse d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais te rendre utile… Bon très bien, je vais l'arranger. Une formule s'impose pour son cas je pense : « Pour que ce chat nous tape plus les nerfs, rendez-lui donc son allure fier. »

La lycéenne le pointa et Gray retrouva son allure normal… mais complètement dénudé dans les bras de Wendy. Celle-ci devint rouge pivoine avant de le lâcher et s'éloigner en criant.

Gray – Ah ben ça fait du bien de revenir à la normal.

Lucy – T'es tout nu abruti !

Sabrina – Je vais arranger cela.

Gray – Ah non ! Toi tu me pointe plus !

Groupe – LAISSE LA FAIRE !

Sabrina l'habilla magiquement d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un bermuda beige.

Sabrina – Même si le style laisse un peu à désirer il devrait le supporter sans problème.

Salem – Je te signale que ta glace fond. (L'interrompit le chat)

Sabrina regarda sa glace commençant à se transformer en un océan rose. Elle soupira.

Sabrina – Pffff… S'il y a un dieu des sorbets, il me déteste. Tient je vais plutôt m'en zapper une à la vanille, et peut être remplacé les violonistes. Ça devient soulant à la longue.

Les musiciens s'interrompirent.

Violoniste – Je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû monter un groupe de Rock.

Sabrina – Après quelques feux d'artifices me distrairont sans doute…

Salem – Et n'oublie pas la fanfare surtout.

Sabrina – Tu as raison. Mais si je veux qu'elle défilé correctement, il va falloir agrandir quelques rues… Et en recolorer certaines, j'en ai vu d'un ton absolument affreux.

Natsu – Bon maintenant SA SUFFIT !

Tout le groupe, qui n'avait pas osé bouger d'un orteil jusque-là, se tourna le Dragon Slayer. La sorcière et son chat aussi. Natsu était visiblement en colère. Il avait enflammé son poing et menaçait la lycéenne.

Natsu – J'avoue que tes petits tours sa en jette, mais avec ton petit air arrogant tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

Sabrina – Ne me pointe pas avec ça tu vas faire fondre encore plus ma glace.

Elle dit cela en pointant son index. Un filet d'étincelles en jaillit, entoura rapidement le bras de Natsu et celui-ci se retrouva pris dans…

Gray – De la Glace ?!

Natsu – Quoi ?!

Lucy – Exactement comme Gray.

Natsu – Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'arrêter ?

Sabrina – Si tu me pose la question c'est que la réponse est négative. Donc…

Elle agita à nouveau le doigt et Natsu se retrouva avec un gros engin à la mèche crépitant attaché dans le dos. Tout le monde, par réflexe et stupeur, s'écarta de lui.

Natsu – Mais c'est quoi ce… ?

La flammèche n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'envola en hurlant dans les cieux.

Lucy & Happy- NATSU !

Sabrina – Tu avais raison dans le train Lucy. Il est vraiment agaçant… Tient mais j'ai invoqué une fusée ou un feu d'artifice ?

Une énorme explosion rouge et rose se produisit dans le ciel nocturne. Des visages furent marqués par l'horreur.

Salem – Oh la belle Rouge !

Sabrina – Ça répond à la question.

Happy - Natsu !

L'Exceed bleu partit à tire d'aile vers l'étoile coloré spectaculaire.

Salem – C'est beau la loyauté.

Sabrina – Dommage que tu ne connaisses pas ça. Le premier avec une boîte de thon peut t'acheter.

Salem – Je préfère me considérer comme quelqu'un de Pragmatique.

Erza – TOI… !

Erza invoqua une de ses nombreuses lames et la pointa vers Sabrina dans une fureur incontrôlable. La sorcière ne perdit ni son temps, ni son calme.

Sabrina – On se calme la rouquine.

Un geste, un nuage de fumée, et la chevalière disparut en rien de temps pour faire place à une petite statuette très mignonne pourvue d'une chainette. Sabrina se leva de sa chaise et la ramassa en disant :

Sabrina –Tu es très Kawaii comme disent les japonaises. Tu seras parfaite sur mon nouveau sac à main.

Salem – Mais de quel sac à main tu…

Une grosse fumerole et un sac rouge en cuir d'Italie apparut en bandoulière.

Salem – Je n'ai rien dit.

La sorcière attachait sa pièce de collection quand elle remarqua à nouveau la présence des autres mages. Gray la regardait d'un air colérique mais paralysé de peur. Wendy se cachait derrière lui en tremblotant et Charuru essayait de se mettre entre elle et Sabrina malgré sa petite taille.

Charuru – Wendy va-t'en.

Wendy – Mais…

Gray - On va la retenir autant que possible.

Sabrina – Tu n'es vraiment pas mignonne quand tu fais cette tête Charuru.

L'Exceed montra les dents. Sabrina répondit à cela par un regard surpris mais toujours décontracté. Un petit geste de l'index, une fumerole et la chatte en colère fût remplacé par une Charuru en peluche souriante.

Wendy – Oh non Charuru ! (fit l'enfant en prenant le jouet dans ses bras.)

Sabrina – Voit le bon côté, elle n'aura plus jamais l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Gray – Cette fois tu vas trop loin !

Le mage de glace joignit ses poings.

« Ice Make… Lance ! »

Des projectiles de glace apparurent et foncèrent sur la lycéenne. Celle-ci fit un geste de l'index vers le ciel et les pics partirent dans cette direction pour exploser au milieu des étoiles.

Salem – Oh les belles bleues !

Sabrina – T'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ?

La sorcière retransforma cet empoté de Gray en chat. Celui-ci pensa « Oh non ça recommence… »

Sabrina – Et comme t'a été un vilain matou…

La sorcière fit apparaitre une cage de voyage autour du félin blanc. Il se débattit comme il put mais pas moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Wendy secouait la peluche Charuru en disant :

Wendy – Charuru ! Charuru répond moi !

Sabrina – Bon ben visiblement quoi que je fasse je ne serai pas tranquille ici. Vient Salem, on va se trouver un coin à nous.

Salem – Bonne idée. D'autant que ces pâtes aux saumons commencent à refroidir.

Salem rejoignit Sabrina, qui le prit dans ses bras, et tout deux commencèrent à partir. Lucy, qui avait assistée à tout cela pétrifié de stupeur et les yeux écarquillés, dût se faire violence pour dire un mot.

Lucy – A…Attend ! Tu…Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Sabrina – De quoi ? Ils m'ont menacé. C'est de la légitime défense.

Lucy – De la légitime défense… ?

Sabrina – Bon tu m'excuse mais j'ai ma petite idée d'où installer mon petit chez moi et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur ta mission, il y a des travaux à faire. Au revoir copine.

La sorcière partit en souriant et secouant la main. Lucy et Wendy la regardèrent s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Elles avaient peur qu'à la moindre parole elle se serve de ses pouvoirs. Elle finit par disparaitre au loin, en laissant des lampadaires couverts de roses et un chariot, autrefois remplit de pomme, désormais plein de chiots.

Lucy n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Wendy serrait la peluche Charuru fort, les larmes aux yeux.

Lucy – Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?... Comment… sa a pu finir ainsi ?

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, un projectile était tombé du ciel et avait défoncé le toit de Fairy Tail. Un cratère de bois et de pierre se trouvait dans un coin de la grande salle désormais. Les quelques membres présent étaient tous sous le choc, le maître y compris. Levy et Lily avait les yeux écarquillés car la seule personne à s'être trouvé à cet endroit était leur ami Gajeel.

Levy – MON DIEU ! GAJEEL ! SA VA ?!

Un grondement répondit à la souris de bibliothèque. Gajeel jaillit des décombre en grondant de fureur. Il regarda à ses pieds et découvrit Natsu au sol.

Gajeel – BON SANG MAIS D'OU TU SORS TOI ?!

Le Dragon Slayer de Feu se releva lentement et, en se retournant, son visage était remplit d'une telle rage que Gajeel lui-même fit un pas en arrière.

Natsu – Elle…et son chat… Je vais les EXPLOSER.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois -)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait car on change de registre maintenant. Finit les petites blagues d'adolescente (enfin non surtout pas mais bon…). PLACE A L'EPIQUE.

Une review pour un écrivain sans le sous ?^^


End file.
